The Future Is Grimm
by civicprincess322994294
Summary: set after book 9. Sabrina and her family move to new york in a normal house, But a sinister problem occurs right there and Sabrina realise's that she can't run away from the dangers of powerful everafters - not after her neighbour turns out to be a powerful fairy. Plus, Peter Pan is back, making Puck a bit uneasy. Will love blossom between Puckabrina? *epic plot twists
1. Peter Pan is back?

**hey guys! i got a new idea for an SG story at exactly MIDNIGHT yesterday. weird huh? so then i just finished the ninth book last week, and i couldnt help but say.. awwwwnn! soo... here is the first chapter guys! its sort of short, but i need to get my ideas straight. and im getting a new sibling tomorrow, so im pretty excited. Anyways... IMPORTANT AN: THE PART, THE FIRST PART, WHERE IT SAYS "SHENANIGANS," HE SAID, IT IS PUCK WHO SAID IT AND THAT LINE IS NOT MINE! REPEAT, NOT MINE, CUZ IT IS OUTTA THE BOOK. I JUST WANTed to remind ya'll. anyways, please review! REVIEW! PLZ! i want to know if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, and tell me if i have any mistakes, thts it! :D:D just plz, review. **

"Shenanigans," he said.

Sabrina groaned as Daphne giggled behind her palm. Sabrina couldn't wait to escape from what was left of Ferryport landing and back to New York again, where she could spend a normal life there and eat mini deli sandwiches. But the thought of leaving this place was heart breaking, even if this place was in ruins. And it also meant that she wouldn't be seeing Puck, who would go around the world with her Uncle Jake collecting magical items. She was interrupted from her thoughts by her sister.

"Hey, look, he's back!" Daphne exclaimed, pointing towards the vast Hudson Bay River before them, where a huge ship was sailing towards the dock, its skull crossed sails blowing fiercely in the wind. It was the same ship the children had just seen moments ago.

"What does he want now?" Growled Puck; glaring at the massive ship.

Abruptly, the ship stopped and out flew a boy in green tights and a green shirt, with a belt that held a wooden sword. His eyes gleamed of mischief, his smile dimpled.

"Sorry to disturb you guys again, but since you said that Ferryport landing isn't really a place for mischief and fun, would you mind letting us stay with you for a while?" He gestured behind him, where a tiny light twittered and pulsed with light, and every time it moved, it left a trail of golden dust.

To Sabrina's astonishment, she realized that it was Tinkerbell.

"OMG!" Daphne squealed when she too saw the tiny pixie, and she quickly inserted her palm inside her mouth and bit down hard.

"Oh, no, we don't mind you staying here at all," Puck grumbled under his breath, his foul mood he got whenever there was a mention of Peter Pan returning. Unfortunately, Peter Pan had been within earshot, and he grinned and did summersaults in the air.

"Great! Who wants to go have some fun?" He eyed Puck closely, as if he had seen him somewhere, but couldn't quite put out where exactly they had met.

"Not me, I'm out of here," Sabrina got up and dusted off her pants before walking towards the opposite end of the dock to go to the house.

"I'll go with you," Puck said quickly, getting up and scrambling after Sabrina. She couldn't help smiling a bit. It looked like Puck had gotten a rivalry. Now she knew why he hated Peter Pan so much. It wasn't just because of people accusing him of being Peter Pan or that he should wear tights, it was also that they were both so much alike, that Puck couldn't stand it. He was the only one that was an evil villain, the leader of layabouts, the crown prince of faerie, master prankster and leader of idiotic morons, nobleman of knuckleheads, spiritual leader of juvenile delinquents and etc, etc.

"Got some competition, huh?" She grinned at him.

"I really, really, hate that guy," Puck scowled, kicking a pebble as he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets, "And no one can replace the trickster king." He puffed up his chest in pride.

"You know, you two do look alike..." Sabrina began, knowing too well that he was going to burst.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT LOSER!" He bellowed, his pink _very_ feminine

like insect wings popping out of his back. He glared at her, balling his hands into fists.

"Oh, dear, I'm soo sorry to hurt your itty bitty feelings, Mr. Sensitive." Sabrina was actually having fun making Puck angry for once; it gave her a new burst of confidence somehow.

"Whatever, loser." He muttered. He then descended upwards towards the sky, his insect-like wings fluttering vigorously.

Sabrina was left alone, and she was thankful. It gave her time to think. She contemplated what had just happened. Then, she thought of all the people who had died because of the Hand. But most of all, she thought of how she could've changed those moments when they were about to be assassinated or eliminated. Most of them had died because of her. There was no turning away from it. The guilt was like a hot sharp knife slicing through her heart. If she had handled things a bit easily, she knew some of those Everafters could've lived. But she was also happy that the barrier was down. Now, crazy lunatic Everafters wouldn't come after them from within the shadows to murder her family. They were all free. And she and her whole family were Everafters now. She didn't know what to think. Should she be happy? Should she be weirded out? She just didn't know.

She suddenly heard a clear, familiar shriek. She swivelled around, her hair swatting her face as she ran to the direction the sound had come from. It was from the dock, and she had a strong suspicion that it was her sister that had been the owner of the shriek. Her heart pounded against her chest as she ran towards the dock.

She finally came to a halt, seeing Red squatting down on the dock, peering over it into the chilly Hudson Bay River. There was no sign of Daphne.

Peter pan was floating above the water, laughing like an idiot.

"What happen?" Sabrina cried out in despair.

Daphne popped out of the water, shivering but with a huge grin on her face.

"That was fun!" She climbed onto the dock with the help of Red and Sabrina.

"What happened?" Sabrina repeated. She glared at Peter, who was still laughing.

"Peter offered me a ride on his back, and he dropped me into the water!"

"Well, I _could've_ given you an exclusive Puckstraordinary ride with my fabulous wings marshmallow," Puck thundered from above, his face contorted in disgust.

"So?" Daphne grinned at him, batting her eye lashes in a cute, puppy dog way that read, _c'mon, forgive me and love me!_It was a look Daphne had always brandished in front of Henry when she was young- mostly when she knew she was in some kind of trouble.

"Hey, now i remember you!" Peter snapped his fingers all of a sudden as a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "You're... what was that guy's name? Oh yeah, Pup, or Puck? The dude who had girlie wings!" He laughed gleefully.

"They are not, girlie!" Puck seethed, his cheeks flushing. He came nose to nose with Peter, eyes flashing. "Just get OUT of here you dimwit!"

Peter seemed startled, and he reeled back for a few moments. "Hey, have you grown up, after ALL these four thousand years?" He fully brushed the matter aside, changing the subject.

"Th-that's none of your business!" Pucks cheeks reddened, and so did the tips of his ears. Sabrina could feel her cheeks becoming a bit rosy too.

"Aw, c'mon pal, you can tell me!" Peter took out his wooden sword that was much like Pucks and aimed it at his throat. Puck didn't even flinch.

With one quick motion, as fast as his reflexes could go, Puck knocked the wooden sword out of Peters hand-which dropped down into the water with a loud plop, followed by a minor splash.

"Hey! That was my last sword since Hook lost my other one!"

Sabrina was tired of listening to the two boys ramblings. "Stop! Just stop fighting!" Both boys stopped their arguments immediately, looking at Sabrina expectantly.

"Just try to get along, if not, just don't talk!" She said, satisfied that they had at least listened.

"Sabrina, it's time for dinner, then its packing time!" Henry's voice hollered from the other end of the dock as he stood waving at them furiously.

"C'mon Daphne, we have to go," Sabrina said grimly as the two sisters got up reluctantly. She was stopped by Peter.

"Hey, who're you?" He looked at Sabrina with the interest of one might get when studying a crushed bug. It was as if he was noticing her for the first time.

"Oh, you don't want to meet dogface here, the stink of her is enough to-"Puck started, but was interrupted by Peter.

"Well, she can't possibly be as rancid and smelly as you," Peter circled Sabrina, inspecting her as if he were inspecting a poorly made baloney sandwich.

"Well... You got that right," Puck thought for a moment, clearly interpreting Peter's rude remark as a compliment.

"You know, she kind of looks like Wendy, doesn't she Tink?" Peter once again ignored Puck. Tinkerbell bobbed her head up and down, letting loose of some amber colored pixie dust.

"Sabrina, Daphne!" Henry called again, this time more firmly and urgently.

"If you don't mind, I need to get going," Sabrina pushed passed Peter, who she thought was equally as annoying as Puck. Her sister followed along, Red at her heels. The other two boys flew past them, clearly determined to outsmart the other with their own flying techniques.

"Say, is that Peter Pan?" Henry looked up, gaping at the red headed boy in astonishment.

"Yup, the one and only," Sabrina grumbled.

"Oh, not another lame-brainer like Puck," Henry complained as the trio scampered towards Granny Relda's house.

* * *

Granny Relda, to Sabrina and Pucks dismay, invited Peter for dinner. All through the meal, Peter kept on telling everyone about his "amazing" adventures and how he had defeated the evil Hook so many times. He ranted on and on about how he had nearly died when Hook almost sliced him in half with a deadly dagger.

"Yeah, sure would've liked to see you get sliced in half like raw chicken cutlets," Puck snorted, shoveling a spoonful of substance that Granny merrily called "Pasta." Although, to Sabrina, it looked rather like brown mush spray painted with peas.

"Hey, this brown gist is pretty good; it kind of looks like that cow poop we ate twenty five days ago, huh Tink?" Peter grinned, and then dipped his head into his wooden bowl, slurping its contents with a loud, satisfied burp. Everyone except Puck, Daphne and Peter, seemed to have lost their appetite by Peter's unnecessarily rude comment.

"You _eat_ like a cow," Puck remarked, and he was met by a glare from Tinkerbell.

"And you, booger face, eat like a pig." Sabrina jutted her chin towards his plate, which was stacked high with every edible thing that had been on a large cutlery just moments ago in the middle of the table. Now it was getting consumed by Puck. He just stuck out his tongue and belched in her face, after which she turned a bit green. Crush or no crush, he was still the grossest kid ever to Sabrina.

"So, where do you plan to stay, Peter?" Granny Relda politely changed the subject, giving Puck a warning glance.

"In the streets, I hope," Puck muttered, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Oh, you know, we're going to live here and there throughout this town," Peter shrugged, trying to get another helping of Granny Relda's "pasta" From a saucepan, but found it unsurprisingly empty. He set it down gingerly, giving Puck a dirty look. Puck gave an equally venomous look back.

Sabrina sighed. This was going to be a really, really, long evening.

* * *

After dinner, Sabrina and Daphne dragged out their dusty suitcases from under their bed, the same ones they had had when they'd been bouncing from one foster home to another. Sabrina blew the dust off of hers, sneezing when it enveloped her face.

"Do you want to leave to New York too?" Daphne asked suddenly, her lower lip trembling. Tiny drops of tears trickled down her cheek, and she held her chin in the air.

"Well..." Sabrina thought for a moment. Did she really want to leave this place, the place where she finally felt like somebody important, the place she had discovered and revealed so many mysteries and loves from her friends and family members?

"I-I don't know," Sabrina finally said softly, swallowing a big lump in her throat.

After that, Sabrina and her sister packed their things in the thick silence that hung in their room. Well, the room that HAD been theirs-now going to be someone else's probably. Maybe Pinocchio's, since Granny Relda had agreed to have him in her home. But today, he had been weeping by his father's grave, not wanting to leave the silent cemetery, not even for meals. The poor boy didn't even notice his own growth, which had heightened and multiplied. The only thing he even cared about now was his father, blaming to himself of how parsimonious and self-indulgent he had been.

Sabrina packed the last of her things, looking around the bedroom for anything she had missed storing in her tiny suitcase. When she found nothing except a pair of Daphne's stinky cotton socks (Which she immediately threw away in the rubbish behind her sisters back) she hauled her suitcase off her bed and stepped outside her bedroom. She dragged it down the stairs and into the living room, where everyone was gathered.

"-It was so nice having you around," Veronica was saying to Snow White, who had just arrived moments ago with an arrogant and impatient Charming.

"Yes, yes, can we get onto the part where they can leave and we can finally breathe without scooting over to make room for another measly Grimm?" Charming said rather obnoxiously, his face pulled into his original sour-puss expression.

"Charming! I didn't marry you to hear insults shouted right into my ear about the Grimm's!" Snow scolded fiercely to her husband, who's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he stuttered an apology to his wife.

Daphne came down as well, and she dropped her suitcase to go wrap her arms around Snow. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Daphne blubbered. She then hugged Charming, who stood with a pinched face. He awkwardly patted her hair before going into a fit of fake coughs. Daphne beamed at him, "I knew you'd be the right man for Snow!"

Sabrina couldn't help from snickering, "Actually, he is the kind of man you could use as a blueprint to build an idiot."

Luckily, no one heard.

She looked around. There was no sign of Peter or Puck. But everyone else was in the room, plus a few other guests had just arrived momentarily. Cinderella and her husband were sitting in one corner of the room, smiling and talking with the Grimm's. Uncle Jake, who had just arrived from his room with his trench coat on, was sitting on one of the rickety chairs and talking in a low, whispered conversation with Boarman and Swineheart.

Goldilocks and the three bears were there too, all drinking a mug of steaming hot chocolate, which were being passed around by Granny Relda. There were many other people too, and Sabrina wondered why Granny had never mentioned about guests coming. Yet again, she had also never confided in telling anyone about a _going away_ party.

Sabrina deliberately set her suitcase down by her sisters and talked with a few of the guests, then went outside for some fresh air. It had been getting humid inside. She stepped out the door, bumping right into Baba Yaga. Sabrina let out a wrangled shriek. Baba Yaga was wearing an old, ancient looking cloak that looked as if it were made out of a bear's insides. She wore a bizarre looking chain around her neck that held three milk white bones of some kind of creature that Sabrina couldn't detect, and on her feet she wore pointed shoes made out of, shockingly, silicone.

"Well?" The old hag croaked, raising one, bleak eye expectantly at her. "Are you not going to let me come in?"

Sabrina quickly stammered an apology before moving out of the way. Baba Yaga hobbled forward, and went inside the house, in which Sabrina heard a thick blanket of silence commence right when Baba Yaga entered. Sabrina dashed towards the forest, searching for Puck. Instead, she bumped into Peter Pan. He was wearing a drill sergeants helmet, his wooden sword in his hand as he commanded some young boys all dressed in animal costumes to do something.

"Who are_ they_?" Sabrina commanded.

"Well, the Lost Boy's of course! " Peter said as if it were obvious.

"And where did they come from?" Sabrina eyed each of them closely. A chubby boy dressed in a brown furry animals costume was bonking another boy wearing a fox's costume on the head with a large caveman's stick. Another boy wearing a skunks costume appeared to be squashed underneath the chubby boy's bottom.

"They were napping in the ship when I met you guys at the dock _and_ when we were having dinner, so I didn't get to introduce them to you," Peter tapped is wooden sword against his skull. "They tend to be pretty lazy sometimes. It feels like I'm always the one who has to get their bottoms working."

"Uh... Okay, have you seen Puck?"

"Probably sulking behind his toilet throne."

Sabrina shouldered past him towards Puck's toilet throne. He had been using it long before Sabrina and her sister had arrived, but he had eventually moved in with the Grimm's. She found him sitting on a tree branch, staring at something far off in the distance intently.

"Hey," She said, not knowing exactly what to say to him. She didn't even know how to say goodbye to him. Should she throw a snarky insult at him? Or hug him? Or kiss him? She quickly wiped that last thought out of her mind. The last time she had tried kissing him, it had embarrassingly ended up with her father interrupting before their lips could even touch.

"Hey dogface," Puck said lazily, shoulders slumped. "Don't you need a license to be that ugly? 'Cause I can't allow ugly people to come here in my kingdom."

Sabrina made a face, biting back her hurt. He didn't really mean it, did he?

"Don't you mean toilet kingdom?" Sabrina looked around. Everything smelled gross and putrid, like a toilet. There was a long silence that hung for a moment between them.

"So, you really are going to go to New York, huh?" Puck caught her eye, and for the first time, she saw that they were pained. There wasn't the usual mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Oh." Puck looked genuinely upset about something, so Sabrina decided not to ask. He'd let it out eventually, he always did.

Finally, he said, "Uncle Jake invited Peter to come around the world with us, and the old lady said she'll take the lost boys with her inside the house and take care of them."

"Uncle Jake...? But doesn't he know you hate Peter Pan?" Sabrina hauled herself onto the same branch that Puck was sitting on. He didn't protest.

"Yeah, but apparently, that Briar dudette changed his attitude." It seemed as if Puck's rage grew every passing second.

"Wow. I guess you guys should get along then," Sabrina tried to smile.

"This isn't funny, Grimm," Puck snapped.

"I was just trying to help!"

"Well I don't need your help!"

"I just came here to say goodbye to you, and this is what I get? I'm leaving to New York this evening!" Why was he acting so stupid?

"So?" Puck's wings popped out of his back, and he lifted into the air.

"I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it works!" Sabrina shook her fist at him. Just because he was angry at Uncle Jake, didn't mean he had to direct his anger at _her._

"Well- I don't know what makes you so ugly, but it works too!" Puck transformed into a white seagull with a stout yellow beak. Sabrina knew what was coming and tried to duck, but was too late. Pucks form as a bird made him squirt quite gassy bird droppings. It landed on one of her sneakers, and she growled so fiercely that she herself was surprised to hear that.

Before she could throw an insult at him, Puck transformed back into his human form and flew away furiously.

"I'm seriously going to kill you fairy boy, just watch it!" Was all Sabrina could say.

She stomped away indignantly back to her Granny's house. All the while she kept contemplating in her mind of what had just happened between her and Puck. Was this really how she was going to say bye to him before she left to New York city with her family?

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	2. apoligies and gassy situations

**hey guys! im back, and i tried to post as quick as i could! i got three reviews already, and they were really sweet! **

**iizninja: your review wasn't long at all! they are wonderfully written :) and im glad you enjoyed it, many people don't really understand my humour. And thank you for your awesome review tht made me want to write fast and get the next vhapter up! lol XP and maybe i will write all the way to the epilogue. i might write about how they got married. after he crashed her wedding. ur review was funny.**

**lovelybunny1999: your review was awesome! thanks for making me feel all melting inside :) thanks for saying my story stands out!**

**oah ehm gee: yeah, your review was totally great! and ya, i agree with you about michael buckley not making peter pan a main character. I think he was rushing :) and i had totally forgotten about some characters like basil and ! i am truly grateful for u reminding me. i put lotsa basil-ish in this chapter, but also some puckabrina. :D**

**well, heres the next chapter:) dont forget to review!**

* * *

It was already evening when Sabrina had finally decided to go home. She reluctantly opened the front door, hoping neither Puck or Peter was inside. Unfortunately, those two were sitting as far as possible from each other, glaring at one another. It appeared as if they were having a contest. The lost boys were either sleeping, in the bathroom doing who knows what, or whacking each other with anything they could get their hands on.

Sabrina pretended to ignore them and went to retrieve her suitcase, which had toppled over her sister's. She was startled by her baby brother.

"Mommy! I want the chocwat!" Basil wailed from his high chair, where he was wearing a bib and cute navy blue overalls. His red hair was messy from all the guests who had ruffled his hair, and his big green eyes were curious and on high alert. He momentarily scratched his right arm, where a dark circle kind of rash was starting to appear.

"Yes dear, I'm coming." Veronica had been in a deep conversation with Henry, but she still came over to Basil. She handed him his sippy cup filled with warm, tasty chocolate milk, which he gulped down in a matter of minutes. He grinned, throwing the plastic bottle across the room, which bonked Charming on the head.

"Someone should really teach that kid some manners!" Charming glared at Basil, who was blinking back tears. Tears gushed out of his eyes, trickling down his cheek and dropping on his lap.

"He's just a toddler!" Sabrina cried out, getting a napkin and wiping the tears away from her little brothers face, who sniffled and hiccupped uncontrollably.

"Charming, she's right, can't you stop being hard on him?" Sighed Veronica, looking as if she wanted to slap Charming.

Charming scowled and said something incoherent under his breath before turning back to do whatever he was doing.

"And I thought he was charming at all times," Sabrina grumbled, trying to shush her little brother. People were starting to stop in their tracks and stare at the little boy who was sniffling, taking pity on him and shaking their heads, as if to say; Poor kid, so fragile and lean. It made Sabrina angry. How dare they think her brother was so fragile and useless? He was only four years old!

"I would like to make an announcement!" Henry's voice suddenly boomed from the middle of the room, and everyone, including Puck and Peter Pan, listened to him, looking at him expectantly. Mr. Canis coughed for a few moments before clearing his throat and clasping his hands together, also beginning to listen.

"As you all know, some of the Everafters like the Frog prince and his daughter, or the Cowardly lion, have already left Ferryport landing. My family will be leaving to New York, and I want to thank you all for coming here. It has been a great honour. We have lived peacefully for so many years, friendship and all. I also want to thank you for helping us when we were in dire need of your help, and so, I just want to say you have been a wonderful audience. Thank You." Henry smiled a bit, catching everyone's eye. Some had tears glistening in their eyes, and some were wiping away the ones that had started to gush out.

Sabrina stood awkwardly, her grip tightening on her suitcases handle as her sister wove her hand through hers. A small feeling of guilt formed in the pit of Sabrina's stomach. How could she have not trusted these kind Everafters, the ones who had been loyal to her family for so many years? She swallowed hard. Even the ones like Charming had been helpful, if not a bit arrogant and petty.

After a while people hugged and parted; some left promising to send letters and visit. Sabrina couldn't believe it when the time for their train to come finally came. She looked behind her, where Puck seemed to be staring right at her. He quickly looked away, his mouth formed into a tight lipped line. She somehow felt hollow inside, as if a hole had just appeared in her heart. Just moments before they were about to go to the train station and everyone had filed outside to say their last goodbyes, Sabrina tried once again. She walked up to Puck, who had his arms crossed and was leaning against a tree. His face held no expression.

"Um... I just came to say bye," Sabrina swallowed the lump in her throat as her hands began to feel sweaty. She wiped her clammy palms on her jeans.

"Yeah, well, say bye then. Get it over with." Puck scowled, turning his face away.

Sabrina couldn't believe it. Puck was unbelievable! How could he be so mean to her? Had she done something wrong to him? Without another word, she stomped away. She paused before Peter Pan, who was trying to get Tinkerbell to scratch his back for him with his wooden sword. The poor fairy couldn't even carry the weight of the sword.

"Well...Uh...Bye...It was um.. Interesting to meet you," Sabrina mumbled to him quickly before running towards her sister, who was hugging her Granny tightly. Henry had tried to get their granny to come along with him and his family once again, but she had just smiled and said that she had many kids to take care of, many who needed a home. And with that, the family walked to the train station with goodbyes and hugs rocketed to them, and they finally let go when Sabrina and her family stepped onto the train. She took one last glance behind her, where Everafters smiled and nodded at her tearfully. Puck was standing behind the crowd, scowling right at her. Sabrina quickly said a goodbye to Granny, Mr. Canis, Red, and other friends and family members before the doors of the train finally closed behind her, and the long vehicle started to move. Sabrina sat down stiffly on a leather seat, not bothering to look out. Why was she so arrogant all of a sudden?

* * *

Sabrina and her family had rented a nice Victorian style house that had turrets and windows and peaked roofs that seemed to wink back whenever the sun was going down. Best of all, Sabrina loved another thing about this new house: it overlooked a sparkling deep blue lake. The two sisters would get up early in the morning and swim laps in the cool water of the lake, laughing and giggling.

It was only a month and a half since they had left Ferryport landing, and Sabrina was just putting on her clothes. Her dad had mentioned a surprise visit somewhere, and she had been getting ready. She let her long, golden hair fall below her shoulders, and scrutinized herself in the mirror for anything that needed to be improved. Her burgundy colored sweater fell off alluringly off one shoulder, and her soft leather boots were tucked into jeans that her mom had given her. She was interrupted by her window being pelted with stones. She looked up, startled. She saw a grinning shaggy haired blond boy, with pink insect like wings and wearing a tattered old green hoodie. He mimed opening a window, and Sabrina opened the window, eyes wide.

Hadn't this grinning boy been a scowling and a moody boy just a month ago?

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina blurted out as soon as she had the windows opened wide.

Pucks cheeks colored, and he stammered something indefinable.

"What?" Sabrina cocked a confused eyebrow.

"I...Wanted to apologize for my attitude when you were about to leave." He heaved a huge, dramatic sigh, as if this matter was very depressing. "I was mad. Not just 'cause Pan was coming with me and your uncle, but that you were leaving. I mean I know the barrier's down, but it took me like, so long to find you here. I found you when I asked the old lady for directions. Do you know how embarrassing that was? Me, the Trickster King, asking for _directions!_

"But why did you wait so long? And where are Uncle Jake and Peter Pan? I thought you were going around the world with them to collect magical items?" Sabrina fired question after question at Puck. Her mind was swarming with questions.

"Well hello to you too," Puck grumbled. He cleared his throat before answering; "It took me a long time to understand what I had done was wrong. I sat one day on top of a dead antelope, thinking of the fight we had. So I asked myself, who was the person who was wrong? Well, as much as I hate to admit it, the answer was clearly ME. Yes, yes, I know you are too dumbstruck by my awesomeness, but let me explain first; I just want to say... Soo-soo-so..." Puck swallowed hard, His cheeks red as a fire engine.

"What did you want to say?" Sabrina craned her neck and cupped her hand around her ear. Puck barely ever apologized, and she wanted to take advantage of it.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Puck huffed, looking mortified and humiliated.

"Really?" Sabrina asked. She had thought Puck would never have come. She thought that what they had... That tiny little beating _thing_ between them had been over. But she felt relieved and also angry at him.

"You are so not making this easy for me!" Puck complained, but Sabrina could see a grin spreading on his face. His expression then turned to confusion. "Why are you dressed like those peasants' anyways?"

"I am not!"

"Yeah, right. Go figure."

Sabrina attempted to slam the window shut in his face, but he held onto the frame, sticking his tongue out at her in victory.

"I hate you," Sabrina muttered.

"Did you just say you loved me, Grimm?" Puck's wings fluttered precipitously, making vibrating sounds. Before Sabrina could think of a witty comeback, She heard a familiar voice calling Puck's name from behind him.

"Ohhh, Puck!" It was Peter. His mop of red hair flopped about as he flew over to them. He wore a pair of beige Capri's instead of his usual green tights, which looked pretty ridiculous with his green shirt. Tinkerbell was fluttering around him impatiently, taking a hold of his shirt and pointing towards the opposite direction. Peter ignored her.

"Looks like Jacob came out of the restroom. Finally. It was about time. He is so gassy now a days! And hey, is that your girlfriend or something?" Peter pointed a bruised, pointy carrot stick at Sabrina. Her cheeks instantly turned red.

"Excuse me, what did you just say, Pan?" Puck cocked a brow, surprisingly calm. Although Sabrina could sense the bubble of anger forming inside him.

"Well...uh...I'd better go find Jacob and... Help him find new pants!" Peter quickly flew off hastily, also sensing that this wasn't the right time to tease Puck.

"That guy is seriously annoying and nosy," Puck shook his head in disgust.

"It reminds me of someone I know," Sabrina said,

"Who?"

"You, farthead." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "By the way, why is he carrying a carrot stick?"

"He couldn't find another wooden sword." It was Puck's turn to roll his eyes. "He stole a few carrot sticks from an old beggar lady. She was so mad, she actually threw her candle at him, but luckily, it only singed his pants off. God-" Puck shuddered. "I'm going to be scarred for life. Anyways, the other carrot sticks were consumed by your uncle, which, apparently, makes him real gaseous and fumy. He's been making rest stops every five minutes. And he makes these weird animal kind of noises."

"Poor Uncle Jake," Sabrina laughed.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" It was Daphne, and she was standing in the doorway wearing a ridiculous pair of a size too big farmer overalls, complete with a straw made hat. She inserted her palm inside her mouth as soon as she saw Puck, biting down so hard Sabrina was afraid her hand would rip apart.

"It's Puck!" Daphne did a little jig. She hadn`t known about the fight, but she had had her suspicions.

"Hey, marshmallow!" Puck grinned, letting out a gustus interuptus loud fart, which made the two sisters turn an odd shade of green, causing them to pinch their noses.

"Next time Puck, go do your butt flapping somewhere else." Sabrina groaned, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Poofume," Daphne grinned, as soon as the putrid smell faded away.

"Poofume?" Sabrina inquired.

"its my new word!" Daphne said proudly. "I say it whenever Puck lets out one of his _trouser trumpets!"_

As if on cue, Puck let out a loud, squeaky fart. His ears reddened a bit, but he had a huge grin on his face when Sabrina and her sister turned away in disgust.

"Poofume," Daphne repeated, clapping her hands gleefully. "I'm going to tell mom and dad that Puck came!" She sprinted down the stairs two at a time, calling out her parents names. Eventually, Puck and Sabrina decided to look for her parents by themselves. Although, Sabrina was kind of nervous. She knew her father despised Puck very much.

They met Henry painting one of the kitchen walls green with a paint brush, his eyes observing each stroke so intently that he didn't notice the kids coming in.

"Hello again, Henry!" Puck hollered, a bit too loudly. Henry messed up a stroke, grumbling without looking up. "I'm busy now Peter Pan, can I ignore you another time?"

"I am not PETER PAN!" Puck rumbled, his face flushed and his expression pinched. Sabrina winced. This was not how she imagined the two of them meeting. **(AN: i swear pinched and winced was unintentional to rhyming!)**

Startled, Henry accidently knocked the paint bucket aside, and the green paint oozed onto the floor. Some of it seeped onto Henry's sneakers. "Look what you made me do!"

Sabrina gritted her teeth. She wanted to dump both of their faces into the pant bucket.

"That's it! You're getting out of this house, now!" Henry was practically screaming in rage now, his hands balled up into fists so tight his knuckles where white as milk, seeming as if it held no flesh underneath.

"Fine! I'm too loyal to live in this dump anyways," Puck sneered. He stomped outside in the yard by the sparkling blue lake, and Sabrina quickly followed. Why couldn't they just get along?

"I'm going to go, your uncle is probably waiting for me," Puck jabbed his thumb behind him. He then grinned mischievously, flying over to her as if he'd just remembered something.

"Here, I made this for you," He handed her a bracelet like bangle, which looked like a green doughnut. It had poorly glued on stickers of random things like cars and rocket ships, and even a monkey. In the centre it had a button like sphere, which Sabrina flipped open. Inside was a picture of Puck grinning, and a red button was attached with the picture.

"Press it!" Puck looked as if he was dying from excitement.

Sabrina hesitantly pressed the button, and immediately, spit balls were thrown at her face from somewhere inside the sphere. She quickly closed the sphere, and the spit balls instantly stopped firing at her.

"Now you can remember me whenever you want. You can stare at the trickster King's face for hours! And, when I'm gone and not here to harass you, the spit balls can be my classic Puckstraordinary prank to remind you of how awesome i am." Puck beamed at her.

"Uh...Thanks...!" Sabrina laughed, thinking of how on earth Puck had actually made this, something even she wouldn't have thought of. _I guess he really does have a brain_, she thought. "...But with a face like a baboons butt and a brain the size of a meatball, I don't think I _can_ forget you, neither can I forget the first time I met you- although I'll keep trying for that one."

"Maybe you might need to consider suing _your_ brain-for non-support." Puck shot back, looking at Sabinra daringly. "But I heard from somewhere that you got a brain transplant around here, and the brain rejected you!" He pretended to look solemn and pitiful, failing to do so.

"Well, at least I even have a brain, sucker," Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Puck! Meet Bobby!" Daphne suddenly dashed through the back door, holding a mini Chihuahua in her arms, which barked at the sight of Puck. Daphne had gotten the pup from Sabrina and her parent's just days ago on her Birthday. Sabrina had pooled in her money with her parents, who had thanked her graciously. Ever since they had left Ferryport landing, Daphne had missed Elvis. So it was pretty worth it when they saw how smiling and perky Daphne had been to receive the gift.

"Wow! That critter sure is petite!" Puck flew in closer to the Chihuahua, totally forgetting about his haste to getting back to Sabrina's Uncle and Peter Pan. "If that pooch was mine, I'd shave its butt and teach it to walk backwards."

The tiny dog yelped at being told at that he needed his bottom shaved, when it was perfectly content with its overgrown furry bottom.

"Good luck with that," Sabrina snorted. She patted the tiny canine with her palm on its head awkwardly. She still hadn't gotten used to the small cream colored dog. For one thing, it always left a few droppings by her bedside, and she'd always have to be wide awake to side-step that, otherwise she'd be in doggy doo doo, as Daphne had commented on the day she had received the Chihuahua.

"Puck, get your butt here this instant!" It was Uncle Jake, flying on Aladdin's magic carpet, With Peter Pan and his little pixie friend not far behind. "I found some useful trinkets from a garage sale," Sabrina's uncle continued, holding out a pouch to them. He looked back and fort between the two Grimm sister's.

"Hey 'brina, hey Daphne, how are you guys doing?" Uncle Jake gave a curt nod and grinned at them. Sabrina and her sister grinned back.

"Well, smell you later foghorns," Puck fake saluted like a soldier, Then flew off with Uncle Jake and Peter Pan. Sabrina and Daphne waved goodbyes before going inside, with the Chihuahua barking like a mad wild dog ready to bust out of it's cage. Sabrina couldn't help stopping the excited little flip in her stomach. Puck had actually apologized to her about something, really!

* * *

The surprise visit, as Henry had called it, turned out to be a festival of food and rides, and many games too. They were mostly pac-man and all those kids games, but Sabrina and her sister had had a blast. Although in between moments she would wonder why her dad had called it a 'surprise visit.'

The family had left right after Puck's departure, and Sabrina was grateful for that somehow. Basil, who had gotten the flu from the change of weather, stayed homesick with Sabrina's neighbour, Mrs. Walling; who had offered to babysit little Basil.

Sabrina was just tossing some rings onto a steel pole to get a stuffed panda she wanted as a prize, when Henry called her back.

"The festival is almost closing, and i haven't took you guys to the 'visit' yet," He explained.

"I thought this was the surprise visit," Daphne mused, looking around her surroundings.

"Well, actually, this was the 'surprise,' and the 'visit,' is to Granny Relda's house," Henry beamed at them.

Sabrina's heart tugged. She hadn't seen her Granny Relda for only a month, but she had truly missed her.

The family had decided to bring Basil along with them to Granny's house, since they would be probably staying there for the night.

Henry parked the family's non-expensive BMW by the garage and the family stumbled into the house with greetings. But to their horror, they saw something they had always thought would never happen again: A Grimm was in trouble.

Basil was sitting, sniffling and trembling as Mrs. Walling chanted some kind of spell that made his whole body illuminate in a liquid yellow glow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Henry startled Mrs. Walling, making her topple over from where she was standing by a vase on a coffee table.

"He is my king to be, I will be back, when you least expect it." The crone croaked, making a death sign by pretending to slice her neck off with her hand sideways. She disappeared wordlessly in a poof of smoke, leaving a deadly silence hanging in the family's living room.

Basil was still whimpering, and Veronica quickly cuddled him and showered him with kisses. He had something golden glowing on his chubby little hand, and the family gathered around it to inspect what it was, despite their pounding hearts. Sabrina felt scared all of a sudden as she looked around the room nervously, then at the glowing sphere on her little brothers arm. Wasn't that his birthmark? Did birthmarks glow? Hadn't that been the rash Basil had been scratching at the going away party at Granny relda's house? Were evil Everafters STILL after her family?


	3. Lagree

**hi guys!111 sorry for posting so late. gosh, its been 2 weeks . i think... anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter, but i promise that one of the chapters will be longer ;) and please review. people, 6 reviews only? aw, i need feed back people! :P okay, so the problems arent all laid out straight in this chapter, but soon it will in the other chaps. i had alot of exams as well, but theyre all finished, so ill have chaps up proabaly not so late. and sadly, no humor in this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: (i havent added those in the other chaps., sorry!) I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM!**

**and woot, SUMMER VACATION! and sorry fans, but puckabrina will not be in this chapter. I PROMISE I WILL PUT PUCKABRINA IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS IF U REVIEW! :P:P:P:P but either way, i will. thanks, and REVIEW!**

**THIRD CHAPTER HAAZAAAH! **

* * *

Sabrina and her family had instantly loaded their luggage into their car and drove straight to granny Relda's house. They had decided that the best person to ask for the solution of the scenario that had just happened previously was Granny Relda.

Veronica was seated beside Basil protectively in the back seat, with Sabrina and Daphne on either side, each of them lost in their own thoughts as a thick, deadly veil of silence hung over them.

Henry kept on grumbling about how Everafters had to ruin regular mortal lives all through the drive to Ferryport Landing. It had given Sabrina a throbbing headache. She wondered how her dad knew that Mrs. Walling was an Everafter, but she didn't push the thought further. After that chanting and the sinister glowing of her brothers birthmark, she knew that anyone with a brain would know at least that Mrs. Walling _wasn't_ a regular human being.

She briefly glanced at her baby brother, who was trying to get the stuffing out of his stuffed Panda from a minor hole. He acted perfectly normal, as if nothing strange had just happened.

But the look that Mrs. Walling had given her was enough to make Sabrina want to just...Vanish. She didn't know if the other members of her family had seen it, but Sabrina most definitely had seen it; The look in Mrs. Walling's eyes hadn't been normal. It had been insanity.

When Sabrina and her family entered Granny Relda's house, Sabrina was shocked to see such a mess corrupting the living room. Books and picture frames littered the carpet to the point where Sabrina could barely see the rug. A bunch of muddy footprints led to the kitchen fridge, and a tent had been made with two wooden chairs leaning against each other with a patch-work quilt placed on top. There were some banging and screaming noises from upstairs, followed by a familiar voice screaming insults at the havoc. Elvis came bouncing down the stairs, licking every ones faces, covering them in dog spittle.

"Yuck," Sabrina grumbled, wiping the spittle with her sleeve and backing away from the big pound dog.

"Woah, this is not how I remember Granny's house," Daphne gaped, listening to the screaming and banging upstairs,

"Yes, It is quite a handful with so many kids," Granny Relda beamed, although Sabrina could see that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Her granny's eyes looked tired.

Sabrina and her family were escorted to the kitchen, where Sabrina, her sister, her brother, and her parents sat by the dining table. Henry explained to Granny about Basil's encounter with Mrs. Walling, afterwards asking what kind of an Everafter she was.

"I don't really know, but I might have a suspicion that she is a Fairy in disguise," Granny Relda responded to her son, who looked awestruck. Granny Relda asked Basil some basic questions like how It had felt when his birthmark glowed, how Mrs. Walling had treated him after Sabrina's family left him with her, etc. Basil answered all these with a quaint shrug. "Basil don't 'member," He murmured while petting Elvis on the head. Granny Relda asked some more questions, but it was useless. The poor little boy did not remember, and Sabrina's heart tugged.

"What are we going to do?" She blurted out, pointing to Basil's arm. The birthmark that had been glowing yellow when Mrs. Walling was in their house looked like a normal rash, but it was beginning to look like a form; like something a little kid would build from play-doh.

"I don't know liebling, but we should check the family library," Sabrina's Granny managed a small smile, and that's when Sabrina realised something; her Granny, for the first time, did not know how to solve a problem that was related to Everafters.

"Did she say anything that might have hinted of who her identity is?" Granny Relda inquired helpfully.

"She said something like, _"He is my king to be and I will come when you least expect it." _Daphne recited.

"And she made some kind of a death sign," Sabrina added in.

"Are you sure she said _king_?" Granny Relda asked.

"Yes," Both Sabrina and Daphne said in unison.

Granny Relda pursed her lips, but did not say anything. She quickly led them to a book shelf, which drooped with books and documents and Journals written by the other generations of Grimms.

She got out a thick volume that had yellowed pages. The cover was blank but had golden vine embroidery on it. Sabrina thought it was made out of cloth, but she quickly realised that it was actually made out of thin bark when she touched it.

"What's In this book?" Henry furrowed his brow.

"You'll see," Granny Relda said grimly, flipping through the thick volume. It held dust that had been gathered into the book eons ago, and it enveloped granny Relda's face. She sneezed a few times before tapping her index finger on a certain yellowed and crippled page.

Henry and Veronica leaned in to read the page that was written in a small. Messy scrawl. Sabrina craned her neck to read too, but couldn't with her parents blocking her way.

"What does it say?" Daphne whispered, but Sabrina shrugged.

"I think I'll take Basil upstairs while you tell the girls about this," Veronica said rather shakily after she was done reading the page. She scooped Basil up into her arms and headed upstairs to the flurry of screams and banging noises.

"What Is it?" Sabrina demanded impatiently.

"Well, read it for yourself, _liebling." _Granny Relda handed her the book while she took Henry aside to discuss something in private.

Daphne leaned over to read as well:

_**Once Upon a time, a king and a Queen had gotten a daughter so beautiful, that they named her 'fairer – than – a – fairy.' This enraged the fairies and they planned on assassinating the King's and Queen's daughter. They told the cruel and old Fairy Lagree to kidnap the beautiful daughter.**_

_**Lagree was an ugly sight for many people. She had only one eye and one tooth left, and she could preserve those only by soaking them in a magical liquid at night. When the cruel fairy kidnapped fairer - than - a - fairy, she was only seven. Fairer – than- a - fairy's dog and cat followed Lagree, where she took the king's and Queen's daughter into a castle and in a pretty room – but it was charged to never let a fire go out.**_

_**One day, there was a fountain and a rainbow appeared, In which a voice told her that he was a prince held prisoner by Lagree fallen in love with fairer-than-a-fairy. They talked for-**_

Sabrina stopped reading from there, knowing that nothing else would be useful. _How could this be related to Mrs. Walling? _She wondered.

Daphne gingerly set the book down, rubbing her eyes. "This book has such big words and such small writing! Its-its whackyactic!"

"Do you know how this could be related to Mrs. Walling?" Sabrina asked, not even bothering to inquire about Daphne's new word.

"Maybe...Mrs. Walling Is Lagree. Granny said she might've been a fairy." Daphne suggested, yawning.

"Well, I guess you could be right. But I meant, It doesn't say anything about weird glowing birthmarks and the chanting Mrs. Wall- _Lagree_ had done." Sabrina was stumped, and she was so desperate to save her brother. First. Mirror had kidnapped him, tried to get inside his body, and now, poor Basil was under some... Enchantment.

Daphne didn't reply, and Sabrina realised her sister had dozed off. Sabrina slowly tiptoed over to her Granny Relda and her father, who were oblivious to her approach.

"- But it would be even more dangerous," Henry was saying.

"It's the only way, Henry, just listen to me for once." Granny Relda looked tired than usual, her prevalent laughing face wasn't there anymore, replaced by a determined look; one that Sabrina was familiar with.

Henry must've sensed Granny's exhaustion, because he finally gave in with a huge sigh. He shouldered his blue tote bag that he kept his possessions in and wordlessly ascended upstairs.

Granny Relda finally noticed Sabrina standing behind a pile of huge hard covered books.

"What were you talking about?" Sabrina blurted out accidentally.

"Your family staying here In Ferryport landing," Granny Relda said earnestly. "It's the only way."

That night, Sabrina slept with Daphne in Red's room, which used to be their own. (Red seemed pretty content with the arrangement.) The Lost Boys were asleep in the room Mirror used to have been contained in. Pinocchio, much to his disappointment and constant grumbling, had gotten the attic for the night. Sabrina's parents and her baby brother slept in Pinocchio's room.

Mr. Canis had briefly greeted them upstairs before going back to a fit of coughs and into his room. Granny Relda slept in her usual room.

Right before Sabrina had been about to crawl into bed and snuggle under the warm comforters, her Granny had come inside the room, saying with a smile, "Feel free to get acquainted in this house, after all, this was where you grew up to have a real home." Her granny had then turned off the lights and shut the door quietly.

Sabrina had laid awake for a few hours, distinguishing about what her granny had said earlier about her family staying in Ferryport landing. Would they live here again for a long time? Would they be safe here in Ferryport landing, as Granny Relda had said so? She finally fell asleep to Daphne's snores and Red's soft breathing.

In the morning, Sabrina woke up in an empty bed with the sun filtering through the blinds. She squinted in the bright light, and to her horror, saw a familiar, brutal and scarred looking face with glowing red eyes staring right back at her, only mere inches from her face.

"You will also be useful, the power is stirring inside of you..." The face chided, It's lips twisting into a cruel sneer, one that held pure evil and menace.

And that was when Sabrina screamed, a bona- fide girly scream that she had never, ever, in her whole life heard herself doing _it_. (And never again would she want TO) The face cackled menacingly before dissolving into a slowly churning mist, until it was completely vanished and all that was left was it's putrid smell that reeked in Sabrina's nose and the sunlight blinding her. She hadn't known until then that she was still screaming. She tried to suppress her screams, but it was like her mouth had a control of its own.

_What Had Just Happened?_

.

* * *

**sorry this chapter was short guys. and review! (im on writersBLOCK help!) ZzZzZzZzZzZ**


	4. Sausages and Elvis dont mix

**hey guys! sorry didn't post in a few days. i was trying to write a long chapter. and guess what? i promise puckabrina will be in the next chapter! and haha! told you this chapter will be londer! muahahahahahahaha. **

**anyways! thanks for the reviews guys, they really mean alot to me. **

**so anyways, i hope u guys review this story, and if you want, suggest some ideasm cause i know im going to be in serious writers block**

**mooooving onnn: chapter 4... er... *gets distracted by chocolate truck***

* * *

Sabrina finally got the chance to muffle her screams by wrapping her comforter around her mouth. She knew she must've looked silly, but she didn't care.

"What is it?" Daphne, Granny, Henry, and Veronica flung open the door and burst into the room.

"S-she – It's gone! Red eyes! Nose filled with boogers!" Sabrina shrieked, not knowing how to put the whole scenario into words.

Henry blinked. "What?"

"What happened, sweetie?" Veronica sat down beside Sabrina, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Sabrina looked around her warily, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. What was there to be scared of? Her family was with her now and the hideous face was gone. "There was a head of a woman, and she looked like Mrs. Walling." She started. "She said some kind of power was stirring inside of me, and that i would be useful somehow. I don't know in what, but it was scary." She shuddered, embarrassed at how pathetic she had acted. "But I'm positive it looked like Mrs. Walling."

"Wow! I'm sure it had given you the heebie-jeebies." Daphne said, her big brown eyes widening. She sat down on the other side of Sabrina, getting out a brush from the bedside drawer and combing Sabrina's hair carefully.

"Mom, you said she wasn't that powerful," Henry said slowly, trying to act calm and making an effort not to explode.

"Yes, but over the years, she has been conducting and learning dark magic of the fairies." Granny Relda answered.

"Isn't Sabrina addicted to magic? Mrs. Walling, or as you said last night "Lagree," said there was magic stirring inside of her." Veronica said, positioning herself between Sabrina and Daphne.

"I don't feel anything," Sabrina knitted her brows together. **(AN: Something I'm going to be using from my other story, The Ring Of Abundant Powers.) **

"Maybe it's magic that does not affect the people who are addicted to it, or possibly the magic has to be strong enough to have an effect on the people who are addicted to it," Granny Relda suggested, and it sounded like a reasonable explanation to Sabrina. But that didn't stop her from feeling uneasy.

"I heard screaming, and I came as soon as I could," Mr. Canis dashed into the room, pausing to cough a few times.

Granny Relda gave him the rundown of Sabrina's and Basil's encounter. "We honestly don't know what Mrs. Walling, or as we suspect her as Lagree, wants," She concluded.

"What does she have against the Grimms? The barrier is down," Mr. Canis coughed into his handkerchief again just as Red came into the room with a sobbing Basil in her arms. The family's attention went straight to Basil.

"What happened?" Veronica instantly stood up and went over to Basil.

"He was hungry." Red responded, relinquishing Basil into Veronica's arms. "But I didn't know what to give him," she admitted.

"Me hungry, mommy!" Basil wailed. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled.

"I'll go get him some oatmeal cereal," Veronica smiled apologetically at Sabrina and hurried out of the room with Basil in her arms.

"Let's go get you some breakfast too, _liebling,_" Granny Relda said softly.

"Yes, we'll continue our conversation as soon as you have had something to eat," Henry nodded grimly, leaving with Granny . Canis hobbled after them.

In that instant, Sabrina felt like being with Puck, wanting to be able to talk with him, throw insults with him, and most of all, see his smile.

Daphne seemed to know what she was thinking. "Do you want me to detect where Puck is with one of my wands? You could eat breakfast later if you like."

"That'd be um... nice," Sabrina knew her whole face must've looked like a tomato even though she couldn't see for herself.

Daphne let out a small squeal before revealing a shiny white wand from her jeans pocket. The wand was the size of an HB pencil, the tip sharp and smooth. It made Sabrina feel queasy just looking at it, so she quickly turned away. Her magic addiction wasn't getting any better.

She was just about to comment on the wand when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Red, who was quietly slipping out the door.

"Do you want to stay?" Sabrina blurted out bluntly, giving herself a mental kick. _You should be nice to her; she's shy, but nice, _Sabrina thought.

"Yeah, you should stay!" Daphne beamed at Sabrina approvingly as she ran her fingers down the delicate wand in her hand. Sabrina didn't know which fairytale it had come from or how it worked, but she thought better of asking.

"Are you sure?" Red's short, amber hair veiled her face like a curtain, hiding the smile that touched her lips.

Sabrina nodded curtly as Daphne unleashed the wands power to locate Puck. There was some swirling mist that revolved around Daphne as she spoke to it quietly. Sabrina strained to hear what she was saying and who she was talking too, but hesitated afterwards when her result was in the negative.

As simple as a flick of Daphne's hand, the mist vanished into thin air. Daphne shoved the wand into her pocket carelessly and gave Sabrina a thumbs up. "He's still around here in New York, and he said he'd be happy to come and torture you to death since he has nothing else to do; except watch Peter poke everything with his carrot stick."

"Thanks, Daph," Sabrina smiled gratefully at her sister, who winked at her and skipped out the door with Red at her heels.

Sabrina wondered how Daphne had gotten her hands on the wand anyway; her father had banished all magical items in their household. _But then again, _Sabrina thought tolerantly. _This is granny Relda's house. She still might have some left over magical items._

It was then that Sabrina realised that she was still in her pajamas, so she quickly took a nice hot shower and put on some decent clothes - not too girly and not too tom-boyish. Right when she had finished slipping into her clothes, her mom came into the bedroom with a tray full of steaming hot food that made Sabrina's mouth water.

"Make sure to fill your belly," Veronica set the tray down onto the bed stand and left the room, giving Sabrina a quick smile just as she shut the door.

Sabrina didn't know why her mom had brought her breakfast here when she could've just ate downstairs, but she didn't have time to dawdle about room service; she was too hungry. She relented and ate her pancakes. They were normal ones made especially for her by her mom, and as she chewed, a smile traced her lips. The pancakes oozed with maple syrup which seeped through the prongs on the fork, dripping down sideways onto the plate. The pancakes, as an extra bonus and a special recipe from her mom, were topped with ripe blueberries.

When Sabrina was done devouring her pancakes and gulping down her orange juice, she plopped down onto her bed with her legs dangling over the side.

After awhile of staring at the ceiling and doing nothing, Sabrina decided to go outside to get some fresh air. And though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she wanted to see if Puck would come.

She climbed out the window, wanting to go unnoticed. She accidently landed on a thick patch of geranium flowers, squashing some underneath her. _Well, at least my butt had a soft landing rather than a sharp thorn-like landing, _Sabrina thought mildly, forgetting the encounter with Mrs. Walling/ Lagree she had had previously this morning.

As she sat down on some greenery by a stump, she wished there was a sparkling blue lake by Granny Relda's house too. But she didn't give that topic too much thought, as she was behind the large circular stump where the place wasn't occupied and there was a relaxing breeze settling her. She looked around, trying to see if Puck was either hiding or still making his way to Granny Relda's house.

"Maybe he didn't mean that he was coming," She said out loud, yawning and dozing off into a dreamless sleep within minutes.

But it wasn't a dreamless sleep for long. Sabrina's slumber turned into a nightmare.

_Sabrina sat in a large clearing, the place dotted with many large boulders and the thick night air pungent. It was a gloomy atmosphere, with the tree's looming above Sabrina. They had no leaves, for their branches were bare. In the flickering of the moonlight, Sabrina thought they were claws reaching out to grab her. _

_She noticed that she was wearing a white lace dress that went up to her knees, something she would've been too embarrassed to wear in reality._

_Suddenly, an unearthly howl shook the bare trees, making a chill go down Sabrina's spine and the hairs on the back of her neck prickle._

"_We will rule the world..." A voice within the shadows hissed._

"_We will conquer the mortals, having only the Everafters be kept in this world..." Another voice hissed, and Sabrina screamed in surprise, her heart practically in her throat. "What do you want?" She whispered, her voice raspy._

"_Your power..." The voices around Sabrina chortled. Sabrina felt them digging their gnarled fingers into her skin even before she could see them. She screamed in agony as other silhouettes joined in - to torture her. _

Sabrina woke up screaming like a little girl who had just found a spider crawling up her leg. As she opened her eyes, puzzled, she found herself gazing into turbulent green eyes, who belonged to none other than Puck himself.

"Finally! Piggy here woke up!" He laughed. Then his face contorted into a perplexed expression. "Why were you screaming?"

Sabrina's cheeks flushed, and she bit the inside of her lower lip. Should she tell him? Or would he laugh at her and ridicule her?

"I guess I had a nightmare," Sabrina finally mumbled, concealing her face with her long blonde hair.

"Daphne told me about what happened, you know," Puck said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I kind of had an errand to do for your Uncle," Puck scowled, finally noticing that he had just apologized.

Sabrina's lips curved into a smile as she accidentally gave Puck a light punch in the arm.

"Oh, I come here and all I get is a girly punch that doesn't even hurt?" Puck looked genuinely offended.

Sabrina just rolled her eyes, happy she had woken up from her nightmare. But why had she had that nightmare anyways? Was it trying to tell her something? Or was it just a regular scare-your-pants-off-till-you-pee kind of nightmare?

* * *

In the evening, Puck was invited to have dinner with the rest of the family. He shoveled food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Please, use the proper etiquette of eating," Pinocchio sneered from his spot at the table. "Chew with your mouth fused together and eat with humility and curvaceous."

Puck just looked at him disdainfully and muttered, "Splinter face."

"So... Where's Uncle Jake and Peter?" Sabrina asked conversationally, picking at the squirming mass of purple ripe worms with apple sauce on her plate.

"They'll stop by sometime later. I dunno what they're doing," Puck shrugged before slurping the contents of his wooden bowl, making Elvis whine under his chair for no reason.

Sabrina turned to where the big Dane dog was looking and observed a plate full of sausages fresh from the grocery store.

"Um, Granny? Why did you make sausages?" Daphne asked nervously, also catching sight of the plate full of sausages .

"I didn't make them... Henry bought them from the store when he went to get Basil's oatmeal cereal." Granny Relda replied, glancing at Henry briefly.

"They were on sale," Henry put in defensively, feeding Basil a spoonful of pea mush that Sabrina assumed was baby food.

Basil grabbed a fork nearest to him from his high chair. He indignantly pounded his fist, which he had wrapped around his fork, on the table. "Me want real food! ME want no mush! Me want no yuck!" He then spat out the pea substance from his mouth, which landed on Henry's nose. He grumbled something incoherent under his breath while he wiped the mush off with a napkin.

"You know very well not to buy sausages when Elvis is around," Granny Relda chided Henry, ignoring Basil's constant pounding with his fork.

"Wuff!" Elvis wagged his tail and twirled around, sticking out his tongue as foam formed on his canines.

"It's –" Henry sighed, running his hand through his unusually messy hair. He always kept it nice and trimmed, but nowadays he just didn't seemed to have the time to even shave. "Okay, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot that we weren't in our new house in New York."

"I'll eat them for you guys," Puck rubbed his stomach. Obviously, his hunger wasn't dispatched yet. He didn't wait for an answer, he just dug into the plate of sausages, gobbling them so fast that the whole family stared at him in horror.

Sabrina stared open-mouthed as she watched Puck inhale sausages one at a time, not even pausing to take a breath.

Elvis cocked his head and looked at Puck disapprovingly, for HE had wanted to eat all those sausages.

Like some bugged-out acrobat, Elvis leaped onto the table, crashing plates, cutlery, and a bowl of wriggling purple earthworms.

Everyone sitting at the table scrambled from their chairs and backed away, except for Puck. He momentarily stopped to take a deep breath

To Sabrina's sheer terror, she finally perceived that there was only one sausage left on the plate, and both Puck and Elvis were making a grab for it.

"Hey! Go flush your ugly bottom down the toilet, that's my sausage!" Puck grabbed a hold of one end of the sausage, but before he could bring it inside his mouth, Elvis grabbed the other end of the sausage with his mouth.

"Ew, dog breath!" Puck made an exasperated gagging noise, pulling his end of the sausage as he stood up on his chair to get more strength with his legs.

"Wooooooooof!" Elvis pawed Puck, who transformed into a big bull dog. Now, it was like a tug of war with two doggies.

"Hold it! Elvis, get off the table, your ruining it! You both get down and leave the sausage alone!" Henry demanded, taking in charge whilst the rest of the family was still laid in shock.

With one mighty pull with his canines, Elvis jerked the meat away from Pucks slobbery mouth when he was distracted by Henry's sudden orders.

"Hey - !" Puck looked stunned as Elvis gobbled up the sausage with extremely loud chomping noises. In a matter of minutes, the sausage was consumed by Elvis.

"Children, out of the house, now!" Granny Relda finally spoke, urging everyone outside. Puck, losing his mischievous attitude for a few minutes, stumbled along outside as Elvis let out a terrible, reeking odour that spread inside the house. Once outside, Puck transformed into his human self.

Red and Mr. Canis, who had been quiet all along throughout the meal, shielded themselves behind the big stump that Sabrina had hid behind earlier when she had gotten the terrible dream.

"I don't like this!" Red whimpered, covering her face with her hands.

"Ew... It smells worse than your Uncle Jake when he had that gas problem," Puck said to Sabrina, waving his hand in front of his nose.

"You smelled Uncle Jake?" Sabrina asked incredulously.

"No! His rotten funk left fumes in the air!" Puck waved both his arms like a wild jungle animal. "The same AIR that I breathed in!" He emphasized.

"That must've been wonderful," Sabrina said absent-mindedly as she looked inside the house from the window. Elvis was having a total melt down; he kept running around in circles, and Sabrina could've sworn she saw actual green stink fumes coming off of him.

"Wait! Where are the Lost Boys?" Henry asked, swivelling his head around.

"They weren't in the house when I had went to deliver the news that dinner was ready," Granny Relda looked flustered, looking around frantically,

"We'll worry about that later, we have more important issues!" Sabrina cut in. "The question is, where will we stay? The house is probably so smelly, people could die from the rotten pungent odour that brute is letting out!" Sabrina didn't care if she called the big Dane dog a "Brute," she just wanted to get rid of the smell.

"It's smellyrufas!" Daphne plugged her nose with her fingers, staying beside Veronica and Basil dutifully.

"That creature is pure menace and odoriferous!" Pinocchio's facial expression contorted in disgust.

Sabrina's mind swirled as everyone talked at the same time.

"Henry, promise me you will never buy sausages ever again," Veronica said sternly, trying to keep it cool but failing to do so.

"Oh no, not after this," Henry shook his head like a school boy admitting to a crime.

After that, thick tension hung in the air for awhile, everyone keeping silence as they watched the sun dip down the horizon and the stars come out. After a few hours of quiet talk again and the checking up on Elvis inside, it was already past bedtime for the children. Another reign of silence weighed over them, and Sabrina was grateful that everyone had decided to keep their mouths shut.

It was Daphne who broke the silence. "Hey dad, does the smell come out of Elvis's butt?" She looked pretty confused, not the least bit joking.

"The tail..." Henry mumbled absent-mindedly, and Sabrina realised that he was half asleep. Puck looked slightly amused by this.

"Guess we're camping out here then," He yawned so loud he looked ridiculous. He then fell asleep sitting up in a matter of minutes.

Soon, one by one, each and every one of Sabrina's family members fell asleep. Granny Relda rested by a tree trunk, leaning her back against it. Daphne curled up between Henry and Veronica on the soft moss, with Basil protectively in Veronica's arms. Pinocchio slept on the ground, and Red fell asleep in Mr. Canis's lap. Mr. Canis himself dozed off reluctantly after a few more minutes, leaving Sabrina the only one awake.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep, much less leave her eyes closed for more than a few minutes.

She looked around at the household members, all sound asleep peacefully and not the least bit afraid.

Puck slept peacefully like a little toddler, curled up and sucking on his thumb. _And they said he was growing up, _Sabrina thought deviously.

Out of boredom, she went to check on Elvis. She looked through the living room window, anticipating the things inside the room, looking for signs of Elvis. She finally spotted him sleeping like a rugged dog in a pile of blankets, snoring loudly with the smell still around him. The odour travelled all the way outside from a crack in the window, and Sabrina scrunched up her nose. She wanted to go inside and sleep in the bedroom she shared with Red and Daphne badly, but her Granny had said that the smell was probably fresh upstairs too.

_How could one dog cause this much funk to come off of him? _Sabrina thought wondrously, backing away from the window and sitting down on the ground beside Puck. She glanced at him briefly, and though she would never admit it to even herself sometimes, she thought he looked adorable when he was asleep and not pranking her 24/7. The way his hair flopped when he breathed out made Sabrina smile a little bit, and she thought he'd be even better if he actually CLEANED himself.

Sabrina shook off her daydreams of Puck, feeling disgusted with herself. _Sabrina Grimm never acts like a girly girl, _she thought fiercely.

She shuddered a bit, as the night breeze was stronger and much colder. She stood up and walked to a cluster of trees, not far from the house. She sat down on a giant, smooth rock and wrapped her arms around her knees. Sabrina shivered, not knowing why she was so cold. She stayed like that for a few minutes, staring into empty space.

Just as suddenly, a strong hand clamped down on Sabrina's shoulder, making her yelp in surprise.

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! please review, pretty please with a cherry on top! XD XD XD XD**

** suggestions are welcomed! **

***lets hope i can post more updates!**


	5. Sinister Agony

**Sorry took long to update, i swear i wrote this every free chance i got this! this kinda took a while to plot out and blah blah, but i dont think you want to hear my endless complaining.**

**Anyways, i always forget to put these stupid disclaimers up! stupid, stupid, me. okay, DISCLAIMER: i really want to, really do, really, really, wanna, but can't own TSG. THE sisters grimm dont belong to me. Sadly, the dude named Michael Buckley (whos and awesome comedien) owns the series. **

**ANYWAYS. I KNOW U PPL ARE READING! but u just dont have the time to review...sigh. but please review, it means so much to me. and thanks for all the people who took the TIME to actually review, you guys have my pleasure! **

**and...im ranting arent i? kay, suggestiongs are given thumbs up, so please do in ur reviews. :) hope u like this chapter!**

* * *

Sabrina swivelled around to find Puck grinning at her.

"Scared, piggy?" He chuckled.

"No...Just surprised," Sabrina scowled, turning around and crossing her arms.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Puck sat down beside Sabrina, who looked away.

Sabrina just shrugged, shivering a bit. She noticed afterwards that Puck was staring at her in amusement, and she mentally kicked herself for being so pathetic and acting weak.

"Elvis is such a pain sometimes," Puck finally said, changing the subject. Sabrina guessed he felt awkward too, even though she didn't know why. But deep down, she knew the answer that she had always pushed away.

"Tell me about it," Sabrina snorted.

"Okay, I'll tell you about it. Elvis is big and lumpy, always spitting in my face, always licking the toilet bowl whenever I'm trying to flush things down-"

"I get it, but that was just an expression," Sabrina interrupted, exasperated. "Just stop, It's annoying."

"I like you better when you're annoyed anyways," Puck grinned mischievously, but his face was slowly heating up when he realised what he had just said.

"Puberty," He glowered. "It makes me say things out loud that I don't _want_ to say out loud."

"That must be really depressing," Sabrina rolled her eyes, but was secretly pleased with Puck's remark.

"Not as depressing as having ugly hair that would look good on cows," Puck retorted, going back to his usual insults.

"Whatever..." Sabrina muttered, ignoring his retort. She had learned from the hard way to ignore him when he said something she didn't like, even if it was tempting to insult and ridicule him back.

"What, no comeback?" Puck looked shocked.

Sabrina only sighed. She didn't know what was bothering her. Was it the fact that she couldn't have a normal life for so long? Or was it the fact that Puck was sometimes so irritable?

"Okay, some things definitely wrong with you," Puck finalized.

"No, there isn't _anything _wrong with me," Sabrina snapped, and she felt cranky all of a sudden. She felt... Different. No, different wasn't the word. Sudden agony inside of her sounded like the right thing. It was as if her soul were being extracted – right out of her body. She let out a barely audible scream.

"What is wrong with you?" Puck demanded, using the same line he had used a while ago when Sabrina had accidentally gotten a shard of Mirrors piece inside of her. The shard had also given her much pain because of the power it had held, but nothing like this.

This was more powerful, more painful.

"Pain..." Sabrina doubled over, and she would've crashed down if it hadn't been Puck who had steadied her.

"Do you want me to get the old lady?" He asked.

"No!" Sabrina blinked rapidly, shaking her head furiously. The pain was like a stab in the heart. It was worse than the pain she had felt when a piece of the mirror had gone inside of her.

"Okay, well, you're seriously not okay!"

"Well, duh!"

"Would you stop being so stubborn and tell me what's wrong?" Puck questioned, his anger flaring.

"I-I can't!" Sabrina moaned, sitting down on the stone again and leaning her back against Puck, who had also sat down beside her again.

"Well – you stay here, I'll be right back," Puck looked perplexed, not knowing what to do.

Sabrina shook her head again. "No, please!" Her own voice rang in her ears.

"You are just impossible sometimes," Puck muttered, but stayed put by Sabrina.

Blood thundered in Sabrina's ears, drowning out the voice of Puck. She squeezed her eyes shut, her head throbbing and her chest aching. What was happening? Perspiration formed on her hairline, but she didn't take too much notice of that.

"It's useless, you need an adult to help you," Puck finally said, sounding like a grown up, and it made Sabrina shudder just to think of that.

A strong breeze blew somewhere from the south, and it made Sabrina's hair blow in the rush of air. "Just... Don't, for the last time! I think its going to stop – soon!"

"When is _soon_?" Puck raised a brow in expectation. He looked serious, like some professor.

But Sabrina didn't have a chance to respond. She screamed in agony. Her mind felt like Paper – Mache. It was like tidbits of herself were ripping apart, all of them like puzzle pieces getting lost somewhere in the strong current, but then getting back together _just_ like a jigsaw puzzle.

Sabrina let out a strangled scream once again, and she felt Puck slip one of his hands into hers. She felt grateful for that, but also a bit embarrassed. The pain decreased a little bit, and she greedily took in deep breaths out of her mouth. A burst of light erected from Sabrina, making her want to scream, pull, dig her own grave and jump inside – anything to stop the pain. And suddenly, like a wish granted, it resided.

"What just happened?" Was the last thing Sabrina heard from Puck before she passed out.

* * *

When Sabrina opened her eyes, she found herself resting on a big fluffy mattress, a blanket on top of her. She rolled on to her side, rubbing her eyes. She then sat up, noticing Daphne watching her intently from a foot stool.

Sabrina assumed this was her parents room, judging by Basil's baby bottle on the ground and Veronica's suitcase laid open by the bedside. Wait a second...Wasn't the house supposed to be off-limits because of Elvis's pungent odour? _It must have cleared up, _Sabrina thought hastily.

Daphne seemed to know what she was thinking, because she said, "Dad called Mayor Snow White about the problem, and she immediately sent Boarman and Swinehart to clear up the smell."

"Well, that explains it," Sabrina grumbled.

"Oh yeah, and Puck told me something happened!" Daphne moved her stool closer to the bed. Sabrina sat up, instantly feeling nausea wash over her. She quickly lay down again, sighing.

"He said something about...You in pain," Daphne continued, looking at Sabrina for an explaination.

"Yeah, it was sort of like the feeling I got when I had gotten that piece of shard glass from Mirror inside of me, and the powers it had given me." Sabrina explained, smothering a yawn. "But I don't know why this pain was affecting me. I don't even know the cause of it!"

"Wow!" Daphne exclaimed. "By the way," Daphne added slyly. "Puck carried you here all the way from outside, since you had passed out."

Sabrina could feel her face heat up, and all she could muster up was a barely audible "Oh."

Daphne giggled uncontrollably. "You should've seen him! The whole time you were sleeping, he sat by your side and kept looking at you!" She sputtered out.

"Really...?" Sabrina tried to sound uninterested. Puck never acted so...caring for anyone. He was always so self-centered. "Where is he anyways?" Sabrina tried to change the subject, but it ended up being about _him._

"I don't know, but when dad caught Puck sitting by you and watching you, he just thought Puck was love struck or something. He said "Don't go near my daughter, you smelly boy!" Daphne mimicked Henry's voice. "And then Puck had to leave the room, but he didn't tell anyone where he was going. All I know is that he's somewhere outside."

Sabrina laughed nervously, thinking how in the world her dad would think Puck was "love struck."

"That's great mimicking Daphne, but I don't think dad sounds like a chipmunk."

Daphne looked stunned. "Of course not! He sounds like...Well, dad." She seemed a loss of words.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Without permission to enter, Puck walked in without noticing Sabrina awake.

"Is she alright?" Puck demanded. He eyed the bed closely, and he jumped. "She's awake? Why didn't you tell me?" He seemed mortified.

_Does he really care about me? _Sabrina thought, stunned.

"I wasn't checking up on you to see if you were okay, I...Uh... Was waiting... so I could pull a prank on you!" Puck started stammering, but it was obvious he was making this white lie up right then and there.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"What? No stinkpot?" Puck reeled back. "Are you really Grimm?"

"I can make up other insults other than "stinkpot," you know."

"Like I care!" Puck stuck his tongue out at Sabrina and dashed out the door.

"You guys are so funny!" Daphne exclaimed, biting her palm. "This reminds me of mom and dad!"

"We are NOT in love, if that's what you're thinking," Sabrina sat up and crossed her arms. She didn't feel tired anymore. But she also hated it when everyone thought that she and Puck were in "love" or something. They might like each other, but were definitely NOT in love with each other.

Daphne just grinned. "Okay, whatever you say Sabrina. I just think its Rackle Shplackle!" She pronounced it like this: (Rack-le Sh-p-l-ack-le)

"Rackle what?" Sabrina blinked, finally standing up and leaning against the bed.

"Rackle Shplackle! It means utterly insane and awesome!" Daphne clapped her hands gleefully.

"Wow, your made up words are getting bigger every day," Sabrina tried to laugh, but it was hoarse.

"Yup. I said it to the co-worker when I went grocery shopping with mom and dad this morning, and he was like, "Kids these days," Daphne shrugged her shoulders.

Just as suddenly, Sabrina's stomach growled for food. She was famished.

"Oh, yeah! You must be hungry! Let's go eat lunch," Daphne bounced around the room before slipping her hands into Sabrina's and together, they walked out the bedroom door.

"Wait, lunch? What time is it anyways Daphne?" Sabrina looked befuddled.

"Its past noon."

"Right...Okay."

* * *

At lunch, Sabrina was hugged and asked a million of questions: whether if she was alright, if the pain had subsided, or if she knew anything or had suggestions about the scenario.

Sabrina quickly answered those questions, ending with a 'no' for the last question.

"Should we take her to an Everafter docter here?" Veronica asked, clutching Basil in her arms.

"Most of the Everafters have already been gone out of this town," Granny Relda pointed out. "There aren't any Everafter doctors left in this town anymore; except humans."

"I'm alright, I feel pretty normal," Sabrina said quickly.

"As normal as a Grimm could get," Puck grumbled within earshot of her from his seat.

Sabrina glared at him. "Says the boy with the _girly_ wings,"

"They are not girly! And I can do other things other than flying, like farting out a lullaby or turning into miniscule animals to torture you!"

"Oh, I'm impressed. I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head," Sabrina said sarcastically, stabbing her fork into the weird, abnormal food her Granny had cooked.

"I still wasn't done!" Puck insisted. "I know how to do many more things and _know_ a lot of things!"

"Go ahead, tell us everything you know, It'll only take ten seconds," Sabrina shot back.

"Stop!" Henry banged his fist onto the table. Sabrina and Puck instantly stopped and looked at him expectantly.

That was when Sabrina realised that everybody had been listening in on her argument with Puck. It made her blood boil; of how Puck always managed to start an argument with a snarky comment – right in front of her family!

"Now, we don't have time for childish quarrels." Henry continued. "There is definitely something wrong with Sabrina, never mind Basil. He keeps scratching his birthmark."

"Sabrina, do you think the pain you had been having is related to Lagree?" Veronica pressed.

Sabrina felt like kicking herself. Of course! "I think it was about the magic inside of me she was talking about," Sabrina said nervously, biting the inside of her lower lip.

"So, you think it's this burst of powerful magic erecting your pain?" Henry asked, raising one brow,

Sabrina nodded weakly, afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, a frustrated scream would come out instead.

"Everafters!" Henry growled, her nostrils flaring.

"Hey, watch it! There's a royal Everafter standing right before you!" Puck protested.

Henry ignored him, but it was clear that it was tempting for him to lash out at Puck.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we need Jake's magic to help us with this," Henry said grimly.

But just as he said that, Uncle Jake barged into the house, flinging open the doors with such force it made the hinges squeak loudly with surprise. Along with him was a grinning Peter Pan, who held a newly bought wooden sword with a price tag that read: Sold For $1.

"I heard my name!" Uncle Jake grinned, but it faltered when he saw the whole family gaping at him in surprise – minus Puck. He was busy glaring at Peter Pan, shooting invisible daggers with his eyes.

"How did you do that?" Daphne finally spoke, breaking the tension in the air. "I mean, we were just talking about you and you just magically come at the right time!"

"Actually, _we_ were just about to come inside for a visit when we heard my name," Uncle Jake replied sheepishly.

"That's Rackle Shplackle!" Daphne commented. Nobody bothered to inquire about Daphne's new word.

"Ow!" Peter Pan suddenly jumped, startled. Sabrina craned her neck to see what the problem was;one of the Lost Boy's, the one at the front, had accidentally bumped into Peter's behind. Peter's whole face turned beet red, his facial expression clear that he wanted to strangle them. The Lost Boy's looked down, ashamed.

"Sorry," They all said.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Tinkerbell, who had remained unseen since the arrival of Uncle Jake and Peter Pan, suddenly flew in from outside.

"Goodness me! Where have you all been?" Granny Relda scolded the Lost Boys.

"We went on adventures," One of the lost boys said. He was the shortest one, wearing a skunks costume with a fractured tail. He momentarily scratched his bottom before giving a phony grin. "Jake found us in the forest and led us back here."

Granny Relda shook her head. "Next time, please notify me about your whereabouts, children."

All the Lost Boy's nodded dutifully as Peter Pan urged them outside. _probably to lecture them about respect for their so called "leader," _Sabrina thought scornfully.

"We need you to help us with Sabrina's problem." Veronica turned to Uncle Jake as soon as The Lost Boy's were gone, interrupting Sabrina's thoughts.

"Well, I think the magical disasters and items around the world can wait," Uncle Jake stretched and plopped down onto the couch.

Two months ago, Sabrina would've thought her Uncle Jake would never get over his sorrow over his soul-mate; Briar Rose. She had been killed right in front of his own eyes by a dragon in the Everafter war. But now, he acted as if that hadn't even happened. Sometimes, Sabrina would see him mourning over her picture that he had delicatly placed in a wooden picture frame.

"Anyone willing to explain?" Uncle Jake looked around, looking for anyone to give him the news that he had missed. Finally, when Sabrina saw that no one wanted to be the one to deliver the bad news, she stepped up and started giving him the rundown of the past sinister events that had happened previously a few days ago.

**heres a promise my dear pals. if u review, ill try to update more quickly XDXDXD**


	6. Love advice and two magical items

**OH MY GRAVY THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! you guys are much - awesome! Anyways, thank you for reviewing, its really appreciated by me. So, i decided to write in pucks POV too, and I hope its not OOC. **

**anyways, i hope this update was fast enough. im pretty sure i forgot to tell u something... just cant think of anything. oh well... not important i guess.**

**anyways, first part is pucks pov,,, hehe, *rubs hands together and gets a devilish grin**

**i have lots of tricks up my sleeve! :{) Review please, thank you!**

* * *

**P****UCK POV**

Puck sighed for the umpteenth time. Grimm was explaining the "scary" events that had happened in the household the past few days to her Uncle Jake.

It was, in a way, seriously the most boring thing Puck had ever heard all day. And it didn't help that Marshmallow, at every dramatic pause Grimm made, would always shout out "That is so Rackle Shplackle!"

Finally, Puck got fed up. "Okay, I'm going outside," He jabbed his thumb towards the door, but nobody paid much attention. He left wordlessly into the yard.

It was a wrong mistake. Peter Pan was lecturing the Lost Boy's, who were squirming around and twiddling their thumbs in boredom.

Puck grunted and, immensely irritated, left the yard and went into the forest towards his toilet throne. All the while he kept anticipating about what he had said to Grimm earlier in the morning. He had made up a lame excuse to cover up the truth of how he actually 'cared' about her, and her facial expression had showed that she hadn't believed one thing he had said,

"Ugh, i seriously messed up," Puck unfurled his wings, flying over to a high branch and sitting on top of it.

"Messed up in what?" It was Daphne, who crawled out from a bush.

"Where did you come from?" Puck said in shock, descending down and landing two feet away from Daphne.

"I followed you," She said simply.

"And...Why did you follow me?" Puck raised his brow expectantly.

"Well, duh! I wanted to talk to you about something!" Daphne planted her hands on her hips, looking ridiculously like a wannabe grownup; which was true.

Puck grinned. Sometimes Marshmallow was just too hilarious.

"It's about you and Sabrina," Daphne added.

"What would you possibly want to discuss about me and smelly Grimm?" Puck cried out nervously. Did Marshmallow find out about that...Kiss? _Argh, I should have kissed one of the chimpanzees instead!_ He thought, disgusted with his self.

"Well, why don't you two just admit you guys are both in love with each other?" Daphne plopped down on the ground.

"W-what? She – me? In love!" Puck could feel his face heat up, as well as the tip of his ears.

"Isn't it obvious?" Daphne rolled her eyes, grinning. (She had started rolling her eyes a lot lately.)

"Why don't you just go back inside and – do something else?" Puck was still blushing.

"Oh, please, that's bo-ring."

"Well – I don't like her!"

"So why do you always show off in front of her? Always prank her? Always try to get _her _attention only? Why do you always enjoy insulting her? I'm surprised you guys didn't kiss yet! Well, actually, except when Sabrina kissed you when you ate a poisoned apple. But that was a whole different story." Daphne babbled on.

At the mention of kissing Grimm, Puck's blush deepened and he was sure his face was red as a tomato.

"Oh My Gravy! You two kissed and never told me?" Daphne caught Puck's blush and squealed in delight.

"Go bother your sister about this or something!" Puck was now officially pleading, and he, as much as he hated to admit it, felt like a coward.

"I did," The Marshmallow said wryly. "But she denied being in love with you,"

"How could she not love someone as awesome and fabulous as me?" Puck couldn't help puffing out his chest in pride, but he felt a bit uneasy too. Grimm didn't love _him?_

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she _is_ in love with you. I have proof; for one thing, when you had eaten the poisoned apple, only the person who was in love with you can wake you up with a kiss. Sabrina kissed you, and you woke up. That means, she was in love with you," Daphne was beaming with pride at her reasonable explanation.

"Ha, I knew she couldn't resist me!" Puck suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"But I'm pretty sure you're in love with her too," Daphne smiled slyly, a twinkle in her eye.

"What are you? Some kind of a love expert or something?" Puck demanded, trying to avoid the upcoming question that he knew Daphne was soon going to bring up.

"No, but I do know this," Daphne's face turned deadly serious. "If neither of you gather up your courage and admit you love each other, you guys will never be together."

"But she won't listen!" Puck blushed when he said that. _Oh, great. _He thought miserably. _Now it's just going to confirm the Marshmallows suspicions of me and Grimm being in 'love' with each other or something. _

"Aha!" Daphne pointed an accusing finger at him, and he merely shrank back.

"You ARE in love with her! You just confirmed it!" Daphne stood up and did a brief jig.

_Relax, you're the Trickster king, You can overcome any embarrassment, _Puck reminded himself. "Well Marshmallow, I would never fall in love with _her,_ even if I'm growing up with this – this puberty virus she has given me; She's just so ugly, she would make a freight train take a dirt road," Puck tried to get back to his cockiness. The truth was, he just didn't know if he even trusted his feelings for Grimm. Did he like her? No! Well – maybe, No – he didn't know! Did he love her? He wasn't going to answer _that._

"Someday, Puck, you'll find yourself and wish you hadn't," Daphne shook her head.

The way Daphne said it reminded Puck of an owl. A nosy, wise owl.

With his wings still fluttering vigorously, he rose upwards and attempted to fly away; but Daphne's words made him falter a little.

"Puck! You know you love her and you know you have to admit it someday."

And with those last words ringing in his ears, Puck flew off furiously. How dare anyone tell him that he was in love with someone he wasn't in love with?

_But then again, the Marshmallow did have a point... _Puck thought, his face reddening. _I can't believe every time I think of stupid Grimm it makes me blush, _Puck envied his younger self. He wanted to go back into rolling in the mud and pranking anyone in his way without a care in the world. He wanted to go back to being a villain. But there was no turning back. Sabrina Grimm had made him a hero, _her_ hero. He had started aging, and he hated it that it was for Grimm he was aging for.

He had found out a few days ago that he had grown taller than Grimm, and that sort of made him proud to be towering over her just by two or three inches.

But still. Life had been good when he could just act like himself and not get a girl's attention that he might like. Or maybe have a crush on. _Oh whatever! _Puck shook his head. He now knew he couldn't face Grimm without his face turning red as a fire engine.

He flew back inside from an open window and went inside his room, unnoticed.

**Sabrina's POV**

"– So we need you to help us destroy the evil fairy, Lagree." Sabrina was saying to Uncle Jake. (She left out the part of her dream, thinking it wasn't important) She concluded her story with a "That's it."

Just as she sat down on a chair, Daphne came in, grinning as if she had just gotten the world's largest birthday present.

"What are you so happy about?" Sabrina raised a brow, but Daphne was already upstairs and didn't turn back to give a response. Sabrina didn't even know when Daphne had excused herself a while ago when she was telling her Uncle Jake the whole story. _Come to think of it, _she thought, looking around. _Puck's not here either._ She shrugged the thought off and listened to her Uncle Jake.

"Let me see the story first. I think I know what we can do. But first, I need to make sure the items that are used in the story are right." Uncle Jake riffled through the piles of books that were stacked high on a little coffee table.

"It's here," Sabrina handed her Uncle the book, the one with the title that read: Fairer – than – a- fairy. It had been resting on a pile of old and crumpled papers.

Her Uncle took it graciously and flipped through the pages, finally landing on something important and pointing his finger at it.

Sabrina took a sharp intake of breath and looked at what her Uncle was pointing at:

**Lagree, as said, had only one protruding eye and one tooth left, which she stored every night in two glass vials. She kept them in Fairer – than – a – fairy's room for keepsake, telling the young princess to keep it safe or there would be consequences. The princess kept them safe every day, even whilst talking to Prince Rainbow, who appeared everyday by the sun's rays and the waters ripples. Alas, it is said that Lagree values her only tooth left and her one eye, which the princess had to take care of wisely and carefully if she wanted to avoid the wrath of Lagree. **

Sabrina stopped reading and gave her Uncle a questioning look.

"What did it say?" Henry moved between Sabrina and Uncle Jake, scanning the page Sabrina had just read moments ago.

"Well, you're already reading it, so why not find out for yourself?" Uncle Jake said in a teasing tone, getting an irritated glance from Henry while he was still reading the paragraph.

The other members of the family waited eagerly, Pinocchio muttering incoherent words under his breath every few seconds.

As everyone started getting a bit impatient and uneasy, they began to question Henry.

Sabrina shut their voices out of her mind and began considering her options. Were the important items the two glass vials in which the evil fairy kept her eye and her tooth in at night?

She shuddered at how disgusted and on the rage of puking the princess must have felt at having to keep those two glass bottles close by her at night.

She was interrupted by her Uncle's question that was directed at her. She shook her head and looked up at her Uncle. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, do you have a suspicion of what the important items are in this story that we need to get a hold of?"

"The two glass vials?" Sabrina squirmed under every ones intense gaze on her.

"Exactly," Uncle Jake nodded approvingly and turned to the others. "You see, my opinion is that we should try to destroy those two glass bottles whilst Lagree's one eye and one tooth are still in there.

If those two bottles are eliminated, the fairy won't be able to see thereafter, let alone ever attempt to bite into an apple again."

"And... How will this help our situation?" Henry raised his brow.

"Wait a sec, Hank, I'm not done yet." Uncle Jake thumbed through the pages again, finally stopping.

"_If one shall break the two glass vials of Lagree, some powerful magic that is possessed by her will rub off and she will not be a powerful fairy once again, left with only minor magic that could be defeated easily." _He read out aloud.

Sabrina thought hard. Was it that easy? Did they just have to eradicate the two glass bottles and their family would be safe from the evil fairy? But when there were any situations that were related to Everafters that seemed easy, they would always have some kind of a complicated side- affect.

Sabrina balled her hands into fists until her knuckles turned white as milk, relinquishing a fierce look of determination. Whatever the dangers were, she was going to fight back and earn victory. No matter how long it would take, she'd do anything to protect her family. She couldn't bear the thought of losing a family member, never mind a friend.

Her thoughts flitted back to the day when Mr. Seven had just gotten married with the love of his life, Morgan Le Fay; but he had gotten a sword right through his stomach by one of the Scarlet hand members.

Sabrina's stomach knotted and she sulked as everyone else around her began to discuss the plans. She was _not _letting anyone she loved to die. That included Puck, whether she loved him or not. But it was sort of obvious for everyone that she was in love with the boy fairy, what with the poisoned apple situation.

Mr. Canis, who had been remaining silent for most of the family's discussion, excused himself to go and meditate in his room. Just as he was making his way upstairs, he turned back a little and gave Sabrina a smile that, if you looked hard, meant that he _did _care. "Everything will be fine," He whispered as he resumed hobbling upstairs to his bedroom.

Right after Mr. Canis's departure, Red came and stood beside Sabrina, looking around silently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to visit you in the morning, I was busy meditating with Mr. Canis and I forgot all about it!" Red said softly, her voice barely obscured by everyone else's chatter.

"It's okay, I guess." Sabrina didn't know what else to say. It was awkward talking with a girl that had previously tried to kill her family. _Don't think about that! _Her voice snapped inside her head.

"I like your red shirt," Sabrina commented, jutting her chin towards the little girls t-shirt. It was, actually, pretty nice looking. It was a baby doll top, the color of ripe strawberries and glittery sequins hemmed on the neckline. The top had been matched up with a pair of red leggings that had belonged to Daphne.

"Thanks!" Red beamed, pleased with the comment.

**Puck's POV**

Puck had just been about to plan out the morning prank for Sabrina when the door of his room opened. _Please, please, don't let it be smelly Grimm, _He thought, taking a peek behind him.

What he saw made him furious. "What are you doing here!" He demanded to the red headed boy with the green tights. Tinkerbell was with him, fluttering around and spreading that horrifying pixie dust around her. Puck wanted to swat her away with a flick of his hand, but held back, annoyed.

"What's gotten your tightie – whities in a mess?" Peter Pan smiled broadly, looking around him in awe.

"I should be saying that to you," Puck muttered, scowling at Peter, noticing the boy had gotten rid of the beige Capri's and was now wearing green tights – again.

"Cool! There's an ice – cream truck too!" Peter Pan exclaimed gleefully, running over to it.

"Hey, who said you could be here? Get out of my room – NOW!" Puck demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Peter.

"The Granny you call "Old lady" told me to stay in this room for the night." Peter shrugged. He poked his finger at the sleeping kangaroo in the boxing ring, who opened one eye and tried to swat at Peter.

Puck glared at him. The old loser was such a pain. _I'd like to stuff his face inside the toilet and give him a swirly, or just flush him down the drain and never see the boy in tights ever again, _Puck thought as an idea formed in his head.

He rubbed his hands together, a devilish look coming on his face. _If Peter stays, I'll be free to prank the Dunderheaded – idiotic – nincompoop- jerk – meatball brained loser. _

"Okay, you can stay," Puck grinned mischievously.

Peter looked at him suspiciously, but then let out an annoying hoot of laughter, soaring up to the sky and rocketing down again.

"But you sleep on the floor," Puck crossed his arms.

"What? No way!" Peter said in horror. Tinkerbell equally gave a look of horror, her blonde bun bouncing.

"The floor," Puck repeated, giving Peter an icy glare. For once, the boy listened.

* * *

Later at night, at about five in the morning, Puck awoke with an idea bubbling inside of his head, just ready to burst.

First, he made a concoction in a bowl that contained of frogs insides, expired soy milk, poison Ivy, a dead skunk that had been squashed under a giant, goat droppings, spam, Elvis's boogers (which had been so hard to get, Puck almost gave up – almost) and lastly, a cup of water from the toilet bowl.

He mixed this all up with a big stick, not bothering to get a spoon.

Soon, he laid out a trap; Peter would step on an almost invisible string that was laid by his feet, which was attached to a construction that would make the goop on him.

Then, Puck started making the prank for Sabrina. He got out a balloon and drew an ugly, witch-like face and sprayed on a smelly stench onto the plastic balloon.

He then tiptoed out of his room and went into the room across the hall from his.

Puck tiptoed over to Sabrina, who was slumbering peacefully. Her blond hair lay open, and she had her blanket until her knees, since it was only summer and it was a bit humid in the room.

Just looking at her made Puck blush. He remembered his conversation with the Marshmallow, but he quickly wiped that thought out of his mind and started hanging a string onto the ceiling, with the balloon attached at the bottom of the string; so when Grimm woke up, the balloon would be right in her face. He snickered loudly at the thought of her horrified face once she realised that it was a prank.

Red and Daphne slept on the other mattress, both of them breathing softly in rhythm, and Puck hoped that Sabrina would wake up first.

Grimm's sudden voice made him snap out of his thoughts. Her eyes were still closed, but she was mumbling something in her sleep.

"No, what do you want from me?" She whispered in her sleep. "I'll never help you, Lagree," She moaned softly, turning on her other side. Luckily, her eyes were still closed and she was still asleep.

Puck didn't realise it until now that he had been holding his breath. He let it out slowly. Hadn't Lagree been the old hag Sabrina and her family had been talking about? He reconsidered his prank, debating whether he should take it off or not.

_Nah, _he thought, grinning.

* * *

**kk, hope you would like it. i am not forcing u to review, but please do, it would keep my lazy butt off the floor and make me want to write more!**

**and it was sooooo much fun writing on pucks POV! i was like, so happy writing it in his point of view. i think i might do a whole story about him...should i?**


	7. kidnapped again

**hello again guys! I tried to put some suspense in here and all that, so...this took a while cause i was busy going to places and touring around with my dad. Anyways...**

**THANKs to all the reviewers! it means so much to me! (I tried to make this chapter long)**

**Anyways, I dont think i have anything else to say other than REVIEW PLEASE!**

**:{)**

* * *

Sabrina woke up screaming – again, as she saw an ugly, brutal face in front of her. It sort of looked like the face she had seen a few days ago, but she didn`t observe the face much and kept screaming.

"What's going on?" Daphne grumbled from the other bed, sitting up groggily and rubbing her eyes. She stretched, making Red stir and wake up too.

Sabrina looked at the face again and this time, looked more closely.

"It's a balloon!" Red, now fully awake, exclaimed before Sabrina could.

"And it has an ugly face too," Daphne crawled over to Sabrina's bed and poked at the plastic balloon, making it swing side to side from the string it had been attached to.

"That fairy boy is going to have his final laugh today before my fist connects with his face," Sabrina growled, kicking off the blanket on top of her and marching towards the boy fairy's room. She didn't have to go inside, fortunately.

It seemed that he was involved in an argument with Peter Pan, who was covered in a gross substance that let out a stench that made Sabrina's eyes water and her nose feel numb.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sabrina planted her hands on her hips, glaring at Puck, who grinned back.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Puck, I thought it was Lagree!"

"That was the point, wasn't it?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"I don't like this goop, it makes me smell bad," Peter complained, picking at the gross substance in disgust.

"Welcome to my world," Sabrina grumbled.

"Well Grimm, be happy you weren't covered in my goop this time," Puck blew a raspberry at her, making her face turn red in anger.

"Are you asking to be kicked all the way to Alaska?" She said, holding her fist only mere inches from Puck's face.

Puck didn't even flinch, grinning broadly. "No, I'm asking you to thank me."

"For what?"

"For being your personal alarm clock!"

"What? Why?" Sabrina momentarily forgot about the balloon.

"Well, duh! Every morning I wake you up with a nice prank I had whipped up early in the morning _just_ for you," Puck said smugly.

"I don't know if this is a theory or something, but that just sounds like you want a lot of attention from her," Peter Pan pointed out, also forgetting about the mass of goop on his self.

"T-that's not true!" Puck stammered, his ears turning red. "I do it because I want to make her life miserable. I'm the Trickster King; I am the spiritual leader of juvenile delinquents, leader of hooligans, ogres and brownies, and master prankster. I do it because I'm an evil villain and-!"

"Well, can you stop ranting on about how you're in denial of being in love with her and get this slime off of me?" Peter Pan interrupted, crossing his arms.

"I'm not in love with her! Boy's like me don't grow up and trip over their heels and fall in love with _girls_!"

Sabrina, for the sake of trying to stop herself from blushing redder than a tomato, stomped away, attempting to go to breakfast and complain to her Granny Relda about Puck's usual morning antic horseplay. But Peter's voice suddenly stopped her.

"Well, if you're that keen on _not_ growing up, why don't you go to Neverland? You know, the place where you won't grow up. Although, the reason ever I came here is that the islands been populated with too many pirates for my taste." Peter was saying to Puck.

Sabrina's heart raced. Would Puck really consider going to Neverland?

"Why would I ever want to go _there_?" Was Puck's rude response.

"Well, that's just the place where you would be fit to be in. You'd never grow up."

There was deadly silence, and Sabrina was afraid that Puck would actually accept Peter's invitation.

"Well, why did YOU come here then? I thought you never wanted to grow up either. And didn't you say were some kind of a skilled pirate warrior or something? Why would you run away from that dumb place in the sky just because of some swinish, swash-buckling pirates?" Puck interrogated, finally turning around and becoming aware of Sabrina's presence. "You're still here?" He said in wonder.

"Yeah, waiting to give you a good punch in the face," Sabrina glowered, trying to hide her curiosity. Even she was curious to why Peter ran away from Neverland.

"_lieblings,_ breakfast is ready!" Granny Relda suddenly called out from downstairs.

The room beside Pucks flung opened and The Lost Boy's piled out, with an arrogant Pinocchio and disturbed looking Uncle Jake following them downstairs.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Puck grinned, his insect – like wings popping out of his back as he flew past an open-mouthed Sabrina downstairs.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Sabrina yelled after him.

"Do you, by any chance, know how to get this stuff off of me?" Peter asked her, looking relieved to have not answered Puck's questions. Sabrina figured she would drill the boy in green tights about it later, just out of curiosity. As Peter continued to poke at the concoction, a look of disgust passed over both of their faces.

"Use the lemon conditioner in the bathroom. That will help the slime get out of your hair." Sabrina instructed him. "And, for the rest, I guess you'll need to take a long bath."

"Uh... Okay," Peter grimaced, walking towards the bathroom and leaving a trail of footprints from the goop that had been stuck to his feet.

Sabrina nodded nonchalantly and went downstairs for breakfast, all the while still seething about Puck's morning prank.

She was so getting revenge on him.

* * *

As Sabrina picked at the olive green omelette that had been set onto her plate by Granny Relda, she wondered where her baby brother and parents were.

Mr. Canis, Daphne, Red, The Lost Boy's, Pinocchio, her Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, (even Elvis), and Puck were here.

Sabrina tried to avoid Puck as hard as possible throughout breakfast, but he kept making funny noises and weird faces at her.

Finally, Sabrina pushed away her uneaten omelette and went upstairs.

She hadn't even begun climbing the steps yet when she heard a muffled cry.

That got everyone's attention.

Sabrina, leading an entourage of people who had just been eating breakfast a moment ago, ran up the stairs and flung open the door to her parents room.

The room was a complete mess; Books and clothes were strewn everywhere, and the bed sheets were ruffled and almost stuffed under the bed.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked breathlessly.

"Basils gone!" Henry said, turning around from where he was searching inside a closet.

"What?" Daphne said in alarm, gaping at the room.

"We checked everywhere," Veronica said, her hair messy from sleep.

"Calm down _lieblings_, he must be here somewhere. He's probably hiding." Granny Relda assured everyone.

"Is Basil the one who has red hair?" One of the Lost Boy's asked. Sabrina didn't know which, as she hadn't botherered to learn their names.

"Yes," Daphne responded.

"And the one who chews my tail?" The smallest Lost Boy asked, holding his fractured tail.

"Yes!" Sabrina snapped in frustration.

"Let's all go check around the house," Mr. Canis suggested, and everyone agreed and left the room with the exception of Sabrina and Daphne.

"What are we going to do?" Veronica whispered, sinking down onto the bed and putting her head into her hands.

"I'm sure he's alright, mom!" Daphne exclaimed with fake cheeriness.

The gears in Sabrina's mind turned. Where could her little brother be?

* * *

Everyone met up in the living room for a family meeting, as Daphne had defined it.

"Can I bang the hammer?" Puck asked to no one in particular.

"It's called a gavel you idiot. And this is a family meeting, not a courtroom!" Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

"We searched everywhere, we can't find him anywhere!" Red broke into sobs.

Mr. Canis awkwardly patted her hair as she whispered, "He was like a little brother to me."

Sudden realization dawned on Sabrina.

"Lagree kidnapped him!" She cried out.

Nervous chatter broke out in the room, and Sabrina had to ask _Puck_ to transform into a tiger and growl at them to be quiet.

Red shrieked and hid behind Elvis, who whimpered.

Puck transformed back into his natural faerie form, laughing the whole time as the room suddenly quieted down.

"Okay, let's get this straight. How do you know Lagree kidnapped our little brother?" Daphne asked Sabrina, taking charge.

"Well, remember? She said when we least expect it, something _will_ happen. And she said Basil was her king to be or something. It all makes sense!" Sabrina explained impatiently. She wanted to give the old hag, Lagree, a piece of her mind.

"Your brother is cursed for being kidnapped. I bet he'll be famous one day for being 'The most numerously kidnapped child,' Puck snickered.

"Pipe down!" Daphne ordered him.

He ignored her and let out a gaseous fart.

"Why do we even bother?" Henry muttered.

"We need to know where she lives," Sabrina told everyone. "I bet she's taken Basil captive at her place."

"But how can we find out where she is?" Veronica asked, glancing around.

"I think I might have a solution," Uncle Jake chirped.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked eagerly.

"Well, me and Peter had been chasing a troll who looted a bank a few days ago, and on the way we met Fairer- than- a – fairy. She gave the troll a stone, and he immediately gave the money back, but that's a whole other story. The point is..."

"We could ask Fairer-than-a-fairy where Lagree lives!" Sabrina finished off for him.

"Yep," He answered.

"Do you remember where you met her?" Henry asked warily.

"She's not far from the Hudson Bay," Uncle Jake was already getting out his car keys.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Puck marched up to the door.

Uncle Jake fake coughed. "I think you should stay behind with the other kids."

"Kids? We're coming too!" Sabrina argued.

"Yeah, I don't want to baby sit them again," Puck sneered, crossing his arms.

"I'm eight now!" Daphne protested.

"Even though these imbeciles are too loquacious for my taste, I have to say I agree with them," Pinocchio chimed in.

"Yeah, we're coming with you whether you like it or not," Sabrina's anger flared. How could the grownups NOT trust her? She and Daphne had just saved the world a few months ago!

"Please Sabrina; I don't want to lose another child!" Veronica pleaded.

"But mom, we're going to a _nice_ Everafter's house. Not Lagree's – yet." Daphne pointed out.

"I'm staying," Peter said, turning on the TV.

"We should trust them," Granny Relda said gently. "After all, they had just saved the world recently."

Henry seemed to be plodding this in his mind, debating whether he should agree or not. Finally, he gave in. "Fine."

Daphne whooped with joy and did a little happy dance.

"Well, since everyone else is going, I guess I'll come too," Peter shrugged, turning the TV off.

"It's about time we kick someone else's butt other than Mirrors," Puck commented.

"We're not kicking butt right now," Sabrina reminded him as the family members tried to cram into Henry's car.

"Uh, We aren't all going to fit in here," Sabrina said.

"Don't worry, I can fix this," Daphne beamed. She got out a wand and, magically, brandished another car. It was a red convertible, one of the new ones that Sabrina had seen once in a car garage not long ago.

"Where did the car come from?" She asked Daphne suspiciously.

"It's someone else's, but don't worry, we'll return it," Daphne reassured her.

Henry looked at the wand in Daphne's hand disapprovingly but didn't say anything.

Sabrina's parents, Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Red, Pinocchio, and some of the Lost Boys piled into Henry's car. The others went in the other car.

"Cool!" Puck whistled as he went inside the convertible and sat between Peter and Sabrina at the back. He and Peter both tried to scoot over as far as possible from eachother. When everyone had made sure their seat belts were on, Henry's car drove off first, (after Uncle Jake had given him the directions, of course) followed by the red convertible which was driven by Uncle Jake.

As they went through the now very busy streets of Ferryport landing, the children saw many new and strange things.

"Look, they're building another school!" Daphne said from beside Sabrina. Sabrina craned her neck to look outside to, and to her astonishment, she found out that indeed a bunch of humans were building a school.

"Wow, look how fast so many humans came into this town again," Uncle Jake marveled.

"I wonder what they're going to name the school," Daphne thought aloud.

"Don't worry, you'll find out. You're going to go to this school after summer vacation anyways," Uncle Jake chuckled.

"What? But what about our house in New York? There's a school there," Sabrina said.

"You're parents are thinking of moving back into Granny Relda's house, just until all this Everafter mess has been cleared up. But it might take a while, so it's likely you'll be going to school here."

"Oh," Was all Sabrina could muster up with. After a while, the drive was filled with thick tension and silence. Finally, Puck broke the silence that hung in the air.

"Hey, what happened to Bobby?"

"Oh, dad gave it to one of the veterans that lived from across street." Daphne shrugged, not seeming that persuading or even upset at all. Sabrina wondered what the real story was.

"Too bad, I was hoping I could teach the dog a few tricks," Puck grinned mischievously, and Sabrina had the impression that he wasn't just talking about 'normal dog tricks; the ones where you told the dog to sit or role over.

"Who's Bobby?" Peter inquired.

"That's none of your business," Puck snapped at the same time Daphne said "My used-to-be pet Chihuahua."

Before Peter could even open his mouth to ask another question, one of the Lost Boy's got shoved into his lap when the car suddenly swerved to the left.

"Hey!" Peter cried out, making Puck laugh like a maniac.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked Uncle Jake nervously.

"There was an Ogre in the way!" He answered, inhaling and then exhaling a moment later through his nose.

"An Ogre? In the middle of the street?" Daphne looked perplexed.

"Wow, I wonder if it had warts on his nose. Those kind of brutes are always the nastiest ones," Puck stated, grinning widely when he saw the look of sheer horror on Sabrina's face.

"How can you be so sure if it's a he? For all I know, It could be a she," Peter remarked mildly.

"Does that even matter?" Puck demanded.

"Of course it does! Ogres tend to be pretty sensitive creatures!"

"Well there isn't one over here in this car, now is there?" Puck shot back scornfully.

"You guys!" Sabrina shouted, exasperated. "That was the stupidest thing to argue over," She continued. "I mean, Peter, why would we care what kind of a gender it is? Who cares, they're just Ogres!"

"Uh, I think that one cares," Daphne squeaked, pointing upwards.

Sabrina looked up, gasping. It was an eight foot tall Ogre, who was clinging onto the door that was closest to Sabrina. She could smell it's brutal breath, and she gagged.

"Uncle Jake!" She cried out helplessly as the Ogre continued to glare at her.

"Don't worry 'brina, I'm working on it," He called back, steering the car to the right with one hand as he rummaged around in one of his trench coat pockets with the other hand. He finally revealed a stick like item which turned into a sword. He threw it at the Ogre, but missed. The sword was about to hit Sabrina in the head when she caught it – off-guard.

"What is this sword supposed to do?" She said.

"It's called Clarent, King Arthur's sword of peace. It's also the sword that Mordred stole. Anyways, this is the sword that kills an Ogre the easiest."

"Okay, what do I do?" Sabrina tried to lift it.

"Swing it around!" One of the Lost Boy's shouted.

"No, cut its head off!" Another one said.

"Just stab it in the heart," Uncle Jake said from behind the steering wheel.

He made it sound so easy. Perspiration formed on Sabrina's hairline, but she obeyed what her Uncle told her to do and lifted the sword.

"You can do it," Daphne whispered.

Sabrina slashed at the Ogre, but it bared it's surprisingly sharp teeth and hissed at her, not even flinching. Sabrina noticed that it had red pupils, reminding her of fire.

"Someone, distract him!" She instructed.

"Uh, Sabrina, you really need to know that it's a girl, and that she's very sensitive," Daphne mumbled just as Puck unfurled his wings and flew over to the Ogre to distract it.

Sabrina observed the Ogre's face, and her gaze landed on the fiends' lips. They were twisted into a sneer, but also had a tint of red. Blood red. Like...lipstick.

"Lipstick?" Sabrina said in shock, and Daphne nodded. Sabrina found it ridiculous for an ugly troll-like-brute to have make-up on, but she had other matters to think of other than a monsters greasepaint foundation.

Sabrina tried to lift the sword again, but her hands chose that time not too cooperate. With the help of Daphne, she lifted it and attempted to plunge the sword into the nasty troll's heart.

It was harder than Sabrina thought it was. The beast stayed where it was, but it quickly out-smarted every stab Sabrina and Daphne tried to make.

"Help us!" Daphne called out to Peter.

"But this is way too fun to watch!" He objected.

Meanwhile, Puck was throwing one of his grenades at the Ogre, who roared in disgust. Foam began to form in its mouth, and she wasn't the least bit hesitant to show off her sharp fangs.

In the background, humans screamed and tried to scramble away, but some were glued to their spots in fear.

Suddenly, the car stopped.

Uncle Jake quickly got out and helped Puck distract the giant beast. He got out a red amulet from one of his pockets and zapped the Ogre, but it did no good. It was like a bunch of annoying gnats for the Ogre.

Sabrina didn't know what to do. The Lost Boys were too terrified to help, and Peter was being an idiot. Her gaze then landed on her wrist, where the bracelet Puck had given her was still there. An idea formed in her mind, and she quickly flipped the spear shaped top open and shot the spit-balls at the Ogre`s face, who tried to swat them away but ended up slapping itself.

While it tried to avoid getting even more grenades thrown at him from Puck and the spitballs from Sabrina's bracelet, Sabrina quickly lifted the sword with ease and stabbed the ugly Ogre in the heart.

There was a moment of silence, and then the Ogre collapsed right onto Sabrina's lap.

Peter let out a snort as Daphne shrieked in surprise.

"Whoopee! There's a nine hundred and fifty pound ogre on my lap, how lucky of me," Sabrina grumbled sarcastically, wincing pain. Luckily, only the brute's head was on her lap. The rest of it's body was at her feet.

"Ha! I should've brought a camera with me!" Puck laughed so hard he almost bumped into a stop sign that was behind him.

"P.U, it smells," Daphne held the bridge of her nose and waved her other free hand in front of her nostrils.

"Good thinking 'brina," Uncle Jake ackknowledged as he and Puck lifted the ogre's head carefully off of Sabrina's lap.

"Can I keep it's head?" Puck asked innocently.

"Not a chance," Uncle Jake grinned. Uncle Jake borrowed Daphne's wand and made the Ogre disappear in thin air, much to Sabrina's relief.

One of the Lost Boy's peeked from behind his hands and breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, I thought we were going to be fish stew."

Sabrina faced Peter and the Lost Boy's just as Uncle Jake got back into his drivers seat and resumed driving.

"You guys were no help at all! You all lazy couch poatoes stayed seated like a bunch of meat-ball brained sheep!" Sabrina yelled.

"And that's saying alot, 'cause she usually calls me that," Puck added with a sly grin as he got back into the car and in his seat.

"How could you call me helpless and lazy? I fought vicious Pirates in Neverland!" Peter insisted.

"I bet you were a bunch of scaredy cat's there too!" Daphne joined Sabrina, putting on her best warriar face.

"Well ex-cuse me, but I don't want to waste my magificent power on an ogre that you can take down in five seconds," Peter huffed.

"Oh yeah? You think it's that easy? Why don't you go and kill an Ogre right now in five seconds?" Sabrina said, stymied.

"Calm down kids, we're almost there," Uncle Jake called from the drivers seat. he stepped harder onto the accelerater and made a brisk left, finally halting the car before Peter could have a say in the argument.

"That was some entertainment," Puck raised a brow at Sabrina as they all piled out of the car.

"Yeah, the town is going to need an awful lot of forgetful dust," Daphne said nervously. "Not to mention that the Ogre made some major scratches and scrapes on the car. Boy, the owner is _not_ going to be happy about that."

Sabrina opened her mouth to reply but closed it when she saw where they were.

They were standing before a beautiful cafe named Blue Moon Dish in big, fancy block letters. Naturally, the whole outside part of the structure was painted blue with glowing moons decorated all over the place.

"Wow!" Daphne exclaimed at the sight before her.

"That's the bank that the troll had been looting the money from," Uncle Jake pointed across the street, where a large bank was built.

"I didn't know that there was a cafe over here," Sabrina furrowed her brow.

"There wasn't, it just got build recently," Uncle Jake explained.

"Is there food in there?" One of the Lost Boys asked, rubbing his stomach.

"I wonder where Hank and the others are," Uncle Jake ignored the question and glanced around nervously.

"There!" Puck pointed behind Sabrina.

They all turned and saw that Henry's car was coming from the same way they had come from.

"I thought they went ahead of _us_ first," Peter emphasized.

Sabrina's dad's car stopped behind the red convertible and out came Henry and the others.

"What happened?" Daphne asked.

"We were...Out of gas," Henry seemed embarrassed.

"Typical Hank," Uncle Jake chuckled.

"So, Is this where the princess lives?" Pinocchio interrupted, clearly impatient.

"As a matter of fact, no. She only works here, but she owns this place," Uncle Jake responded.

"Why is the car so badly damaged? I don't think i recall the car being so disturbed looking," Granny Relda eyed the red convertible in horror.

"We, uh, kind of had an encounter with an Ogre," Uncle Jake said sheepishly.

"An Ogre? Where did an Ogre come from?" Granny Relda asked.

"The street?" Puck suggested helpfully.

"It must've been one of the creatures that escaped from the Hall of Wonders and hadn't been captured yet," Sabrina gave a more reasonable explaination.

No more questions were asked as Uncle Jake led the way towads the cafe's entrance.

As they all went inside, the door let out a litte tinkling sound from a bell that was attached to the top of the door.

Inside, Sabrina saw that all the leather booth's were a dark navy blue, and the walls were painted a dark shade of azura. Behind the counter stood an exotic and beautiful looking woman. She had long, honey gold locks that went below her shoulders, and she had bright, intelligent looking violet eyes. Her skin was pale, but her cheeks seemed to have a rosy glow in them. Her uniform consisted of a big white t-shirt with a blue vest on top, a ruffly white moon printed skirt that was too girly for Sabrina's taste, and a little matching hat on her head.

"Hello, Princess," Uncle Jake grinned.

"Hello Jacob," The princess smiled a dazzling smile. "It's nice to meet you again."

"You too, Princess," Uncle Jake smiled politely.

"You can call me Amethyst," The princess said, nodding towards Sabrina and the others. "Would you like to eat anything?"

"We do! We're hungry!" Peter exclaimed, gesturing towards the Lost Boy's too.

"Um, actually, we're here for another reason," Henry cleared his throat.

"Oh?"

"We need you to tell us where Lagree lives," Sabrina stepped up, Daphne clinging to her arm tightly.

"The fairy?" Amethyst said in shock.

"Yes. You see, my little brother was kidnapped by her."

* * *

**I think this is the longest chapter yet. And dont worry, Puckabrina will occur later on. ehehe...I have lots of ideas. except i dont know where to cram them all in.**

**so, i hope u liked it. reviews are appreciated. **

**And should I make more POVS from Puck?**

**P.S reviewers, can you give me some Puckabrina fluff moment ideas? the winner gets to have their idea in my story!**


	8. Drowning

**HELLO GUYS! i had so much fun writing this chapter.**

**oh, and, for those of you who have also reviewed my new SG story, What It Is To Be In Love, thanks so much!**

**i have a feeling you guys are going to like this... well, just in case, im going to get the garbage can lid for a shield in case anyone decides to throw vege's at me. ima vegetarian anyways. :)**

**SO...I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**and please review, they mean so much to me!**

**oh wait sec...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOMETASTICALLY MUCHO COOLIO!**

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Amethyst said once the whole story was told by Sabrina. "Lagree has been messing with your family?"

"That's pretty much it," Uncle Jake nodded.

"And you want to know where she is?"

Uncle Jake nodded once again.

"Well, I don't really know the exact location, but I think it's in the territory of an island."

"An Island? That's the best you could think of?" Puck interrupted.

Amethyst gave him an irritated look before continuing. "I distinctly remember it being in the middle of the Hudson Bay River. It hasn't been discovered by humans yet because of this enchantment Lagree has put up around it."

"Kind of like an invisible bubble that tricks the humans into thinking it's not there, right?" Daphne piped up.

"I guess you could put it that way," Amethyst said, shrugging.

"So, is it far out into the Hudson Bay River?" Henry asked impatiently.

"Well, I don't really remember the distance. When me and the Prince of Rainbows married there, we came over here to settle into a home." The princess's eyes turned sad for a brief moment. "But he was drowned by a bunch of pirates in the way. I think it was the group of pirates that was led by Captain Hook."

"Which I've defeated many times," Peter Pan puffed up his chest in pride.

Puck just rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

"Captain Hook came back from Neverland?" Daphne inquired.

"Well, he must've done that when he went to kidnap Wendy. The last time I checked, he was succeeding in taking over Neverland with his Pirate army." Peter soaked in all the attention everyone was giving him.

Sabrina had to admit it, he was worse than Puck. And that was saying a lot.

"Anyways," Amethyst continued, looking annoyed. "You need to be careful. She's sort of known to be more powerful than Baba Yaga."

"Oh, no," Daphne groaned.

"Well, at least she doesn't eat humans," Sabrina tried looking on the good side. She turned around to face Amethyst again. "Right?"

"Well, she usually eats the inside organs of animals, but she _could _make an exception in eating humans, let alone their insides."

"That is so cool!" Puck said in awe. "I take back what I said about Baba Yaga. Lagree is my favourite!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "She won't be if she eats you. She _is_ more powerful than Baba Yaga you know."

"Exactly!" Puck nodded excitedly.

Sabrina suppressed a groan. The immature fairy didn't get anything inside his pea sized brain. She assumed everything she had said just came out the other ear.

"So, would you like to assist us?" Uncle Jake said finally. "We would be better off with someone who knows at least something of what we are going to face."

"The help would be appreciated," Veronica added.

The princess seemed to be contemplating this in her mind. Finally, she took off her blue cap and smiled confidently. "I have nothing better to do,"

Daphne squealed, inserting her palm inside her mouth and biting down hard. "Oh My Gravy! A princess is going to come on an adventure with us!" She did a little tap dance around everyone, ending with a split.

Sabrina sometimes wondered where the girl got her energy from, or even where she learned those _funky _dance moves that never seemed to make sense to her.

"Well? What's the hold up?" Puck was already halfway out the door.

"Wait, just a second," Amethyst called out when everyone else attempted to go outside too.

"I'll need to pack some food for the trip," She smiled coyly before disappearing behind a wooden door that was labeled: 'Chefs kitchen.'

"I totally forgot about food," Henry muttered. "I was too worried. Besides, I thought the evil fairy was somewhere around here."

A few moments later, Amethyst came back with some containers and tins filled with delicious smelling food. She quickly slipped them into a bag and followed Sabrina and her family out the door.

"Amethyst can go in our car," Uncle Jake said once everyone was outside. "I'll drive first, and Henry's car can come behind us this time."

It was agreed and everyone went back into their regular seats that they had sat in before.

"This is mucho-coolio!" Daphne exclaimed out loud as Uncle Jake started the car and drove out of the drive way, followed by Henry's car.

"I can't wait to kick some butt!" Puck rubbed his hands gleefully.

"I thought you "liked" Lagree," Sabrina raised her eye brow.

"Well, that doesn't mean I can't give her a piece of my mind," Puck said defensively.

"I hope she doesn't eat me," One of the lost boys's said, chewing his nails.

"I'll bet you'll be an appetizer for her," Puck grinned.

The Lost Boy who had spoken immediately shrieked and hid behind a chubby Lost Boy.

"Boy's are so immature," Sabrina muttered.

Meanwhile, Uncle Jake and Amethyst were having a conversation about Lagree's island, Amethyst explaining the things she knew of the island.

Sabrina tuned out of every ones voices and wondered one thing: Would they stop the evil fairy and get her brother back?

* * *

About an hour later, Uncle Jake stopped the car by a wooden fence.

"Where are we?" Peter asked, peering over the top of the convertible.

"Well, duh, the Hudson Bay River," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes as the rest of the children stood up and eyed the shore of the Hudson Bay. It was fenced around because of some kind of an incident that had happened earlier, from what Sabrina had heard.

"Where are we going to get a boat if we're going on the water?" Puck wondered out loud. "I mean, I can fly, but you peasants can't."

"Hey! I can fly too!" Peter protested.

"Good to know," Puck muttered.

"Well, we have magic, don't we?" Sabrina gave him a _no duh, _look.

"Yep, I got it covered," Uncle Jake said, overhearing the children's conversation.

They all got out just as Henry's car parked behind the convertible, and out came the rest of the family members.

Uncle Jake borrowed the wand from Daphne (the one that she had used to provide the red convertible) and magically brandished a boat. He frowned when the boat he had wanted came out too small. Not everyone was going to fit.

He tried again, but nothing happened. He tried it twice, but got the same result as before. He tapped the wand violently on his palm and gave a flustered look at Daphne.

"Sorry," She shrugged. "I guess the wand has limits to its powers."

"Don't you have anything else that could provide us with a boat?" Sabrina asked her Uncle Jake nervously.

"Sorry kiddo, but I think Baba Yaga cheated. She only left some things in my coat pockets. I guess she kept the rest." Uncle Jake showed her some of the empty pockets in his trench coat.

"Four people might need to get out of the boat," Granny Relda said worriedly.

"Nonsense, we can all squeeze in," Henry and the others pushed the boat into the water, and everyone went inside the boat.

But the boat was too narrow and not very large for enough people. Sabrina could barely breathe in the space.

"How about Puck and the other boy fly?" Mr. Canis suggestedfaith_, trust,_.

"I already was planning on doing that," Puck huffed, his wings popping out of his back.

"Me too," Peter Pan agreed. Tinkerbell showered him in her amber colored pixie dust and he began to float into the air, all the while muttering something that sounded like, "_faith, trust, and pixie dust."_

Puck stuck his tongue out at Peter behind his back, making funny faces to make Sabrina laugh.

She just scrunched up her nose and waited for what her dad had to say.

"Even with those two out of the boat, I can hardly smell the air, let alone have enough oxygen." Henry rubbed his chin, while Veronica put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe Sabrina and Daphne should ride with one of the boys," She said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT? Those two idiots would probably drop one of them."

Pinocchio snorted at Sabrina's father's outburst.

"That's a good idea Veronica," Granny Relda smiled, ignoring Henry.

"But mom," Henry argued back. "This isn't like home. Who knows? They could drop one of my daughters by accident, and they'd drown in the icy cold water."

"Hey! I'm not weak!" Puck complained.

"Henry," Veronica gave her husband a stern look.

His face paled but he nodded, turning away. "Just don't drop them," He glared at both of the boys, who grinned back innocently.

"Okay. Daphne, you ride with Puck," Granny Relda took charge.

When the little girl nodded enthusiastically, Granny Relda turned to Sabrina. "And you can ride with Peter."

"WHAT?" Puck practically had smoke coming out of his ears. His face heated up when everyone stared at him blankly. "I-I mean, he's a klutz. He's likely to drop Grimm," He stammered.

"Watch what you say!" Peter Pan glowered. "I can fly perfectly fine." Then, he waggled his eyebrows. "Or are you jealous that you don't get to ride your girlfriend?"

"She is NOT my girlfriend! And I am NOT jealous!" Pucks face was flushed in anger.

"Yeah!" Sabrina added, her own blush spreading across her face.

Daphne giggled while Henry shot Peter a dirty look. Granny Relda looked confused for a moment before realizing why Puck had been so stymied. She shook her head solemnly.

Amethyst seemed perplexed too, looking back and forth between Puck and Sabrina like a tennis match. She then settled on something in her mind and relaxed visibly, a smile tracing her lips.

"Can I fly on my own? I want to be showered in pixie dust too!" Daphne clapped her hands all of a sudden, trying to change the subject. Sabrina shot her sister a greatful look.

Peter shrugged and Tinkerbell showered Daphne in pixie dust too – before Henry and the others could even have a say.

At first, only Daphne's braids floated up, but she easily started to lift off the ground. "Wow!" She exclaimed in amazement.

"She seems pretty content," Amethyst looked up in awe.

"Daphne, please be careful!" Henry sounded like he wanted to stop her, but he hesitated when he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder.

"Do _you _want to fly with all that sparkly stuff all over you?" Puck asked Sabrina in disgust.

She shook her head. "I'd rather not. I don't think I would be good at flying."

"Well, you got that right," Puck snorted as he lifted Sabrina up into the air.

As Sabrina found herself being lifted into the air, she heard Pinocchio say something about "altitude."

She peered down after a while again, seeing Uncle Jake starting the boat.

"Follow us!" He mouthed to the children flying above. With that, no more was said and the boat was paddled with some magical oars that Uncle Jake had cast a spell on.

Just then, Daphne came from above, her arms spread out as she did loopy loops and summersaults in the air.

"This is the best shenanigan ever! And it's Rackle Shplackle!" She soared over to Puck and Sabrina, grinning wildly.

"You learn quickly," Sabrina laughed.

"I know! I practiced at home." Daphne beamed. "But I kept falling down on the ground whenever I left for takeoff," She admitted.

"That must've hurt," Puck grinned, not seeming sincere at all.

"I had my helmet and elbow pads on," Daphne smiled triumphantly before flying away.

"Don't go too far!" Sabina called after her. She hoped her sister had heard her.

The wind whooshed in Sabrina's hair, the breeze making it blow in the rush of air. It made her feel free, to be in the sky and off the ground, not needing to care about gravity.

Peter Pan decided to drop down from high above where he had been flying and interrupt Sabrina's peace.

"I bet you can't beat me in a race," He snickered to Puck.

"I can too! But let me tell you this Mr. Green Tights," Puck shot Peter an icy glare. "I have Grimm in my arms, and I can't drop her or the old lady and her eldest son aren't going to let me hear the end of it."

"You're a coward!" Peter seemed to enjoy teasing Puck.

"I am not! I'll race you, but I'm warning you, you haven't met the real Trickster King yet."

"Uh, Puck?" Sabrina's voice sounded shrill even to her own ears.

But Puck wasn't paying attention to her, already flying faster with his wing's fluttering so fast, it seemed almost a blur.

"Puck! You're going to drop me!" Sabrina looked down, gulping. She remembered the time when Puck had crashed into the barrier and Daphne, her, and Puck had fell into the icy cold water. Just thinking about it made Sabrina shiver.

"Relax Grimm, I'm a professional," Puck sounded so sure of himself.

Just then, Peter zipped past them, sticking his tongue out while his hair stood up.

Puck gave a growl of frustration and adjusted his speed, going faster than ever. It made Sabrina's stomach churn.

"Puck," She moaned. What if he dropped her?

As if her thought came true, Puck's grip on her accidentally loosened and she felt herself falling.

She fell and fell, all the while screaming so loud, her ears rang and her stomach did flip flops.

She heard Puck's desperate "Sabrina" and Daphne's helpless shrieks before Sabrina plunged down into the icy cold water – again.

The water pushed down on her on all sides, caving in on her. But the more she struggled the more disoriented she got.

Up, down, left, right, any direction Sabrina took didn't seem to make any sense at all, and her struggling seemed pointless.

She pushed with her arms and legs but found no leverage, and for all she knew, she was just pushing herself further into the water. Her lungs burned from the lack of air and oxygen, and though she knew she wouldn't get any, she still took a deep breath. Cold water filled her lungs and blood pounded behind her eyes – like blood vessels bursting.

Before she knew it, the darkness had engulfed her and she had nothing left in herself to fight anymore despite her struggles - so she gave in to the darkness and let the water take her.

Was this how it felt like when you were about to die in the water?

**Puck POV**

Ahh! Stupid Mr. Green Tights.

Grr! Stupid Grimm, Puck thought angrily.

But most of all, he was angry at himself.

He knew it was his fault that he had said yes to racing with Peter. He knew it was his fault that Sabrina Grimm had drowned.

And it didn't help with Daphne's screaming.

"What did you do Puck?" She wailed, tears sliding down her face and her lower lip trembling.

She knew very well what Puck had just done. She didn't need to rub it in his face.

He looked down at the water, searching for Grimm, hoping her blonde head would be visible or poking out of the water, but he saw nothing. He spotted Jake and the others in the boat, who were completely oblivious to the situation.

_I mean, come on, they have to be at least deaf not to hear the Marshmallow's upset shrieks, _Puck thought. Boy was Henry going to be mad. He wondered what the Old Lady would do.

He shook himself out of his train of thoughts and put on his most determined expression.

"Marshmallow, you go get help from the adults," He ordered. The little girl reluctantly flew down to them, not even glancing at him. He felt guilty and his heart tightened, his throat going dry.

"Any you," He said to Peter angrily with as much venom he could put into hi voice. "Don't ever come back."

With that, Puck turned around and flew downwards, determined to find Sabrina Grimm.

He put his wings back and plunged down in the water after taking a deep breath. He swam around in the freezing cold water, trying to find Sabrina.

_By now she's probably turned into an ice cube, _Puck thought miserably as he searched everywhere.

The thought of actually losing Grimm wanted to make him barf. Grimm was supposed to be alive! Who would he prank and annoy if she was gone?

All of those thoughts were shoved at the back of his mind when he saw a glimpse of golden hair. He instantly swam over to the flash of gold, relief washing over him. Sabrina looked pale, her hair floating around her and her eyes shut tight.

Was she dead?

He shook his head and scooped Sabrina up, struggling to go up. When he finally came onto the surface of the water, he greedily took in deep breaths before sprouting his wings again and taking off, clutching Sabrina in his arms.

Why did he have to be so mushy all of a sudden?

Oh, right. Maybe because the girl that he might, MIGHT, actually care for was dead.

He felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight of her. She was pale as a sheet of paper, and her lips were parted. He listened if he could hear her heart pumping, but couldn't even catch _one _little thump. The ache in his heart tightened harder, and he felt his throat getting unbearably dry.

He wished he could go back in time. He wished that he could've caught her when she fell. He wished Peter never existed. He wished many things at that moment, knowing too well that none of them were going to come true.

Sabrina Grimm was dead.

* * *

**DONT WORRY!**

**please dont be mad! :D:D:D:D:D**

**Ill get the chap up soon enough. But dont worry, if you go back into the story and look at all the clues, you might know what will happen next. oh, i know! props to whoever guesses whats gonna happen next.**

**eh...not my best work. but it'll do. **

**Now i better get roses and not spinach at my feet.**

**which is to say, in other words, please review!**


	9. Were stranded on a Tropical Island?

**Hello my amigos! I am sooo sorry if this update took a while. **

**Ya know, regular excuses like i had no time, was busy, blah blah. Anyways, It had been my birthday, so it was a hard week.**

**And...I sort of had family problems in our household, so it was kind of...hurtful for me. Gosh, more than a week! Sorry again for not updating. Things just fell out of place and this chapter kind of took a bit longer to write. **

**Anyhoo...THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! 56! *squeal***

**Mind me. Okay, so thanks for reviewing, and reading..**

**R&R!**

* * *

Puck squinted his eyes, trying to look below between the gaps of foggy mist that swirled around him like a haze of jet stream.

"Where is that boat?" He muttered, swooping down to check, carefully clutching Sabrina in his arms. This time, he would _not _let go of her.

The boat had been heading north towards an Island, but now Puck didn't know where the small boat disappeared to. He then looked ahead of him, gaping in shock.

Before him stood a large island with rocks and large stones all piled at the tide line. Big waves splashed against the light colored sand, going over the sharp jagged rocks and seeping into the sand as well. There were many palm trees, but they rustled in the soft breeze lifelessly. Some of them swayed as if warning off anyone who came near to get off. But what got Puck really worked up was the sand. It had bits and pieces of ash and red, probably blood, mixed into the sand that didn't even seem organic at all. It didn't seem like your average island. It seemed enthralled and captivated, probably by magic.

_Maybe this is the Island they were looking for, _Puck thought, looking for any signs of a boat.

He sighed when he couldn't find the boat and looked up, noticing that stormy grey clouds loomed above him. _It was sunny just a second ago. _He flew down to the ground, meeting smooth sand that squelched under his feet because of the water it had soaked in from the waves earlier on.

Puck walked into a flurry of black and gloomy looking palm trees, ignoring the stares he got from wild animals within the shadows. Right now, he needed to see if Sabrina really _were _dead. The thought made his stomach flip and he tried to push the thought away.

He wandered through the forest-like cluster of trees, finally finding a temporary spot to rest. He laid Sabrina down on the sand after making it smooth with one of his hands. Her hair and clothes were soaked thoroughly, and she looked lifeless and pale. As if she _was_ dead.

_Don't think like that,_ Puck snapped at himself.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. What did people usually do to save someone when they had drowned?

Oh yeah, a pulse. Puck scratched his head. Was he supposed to have some kind of a doctor's kit to check the pulse?

Eventually, he remembered watching a really awesome shark movie in which a girl drowned and a guy had to save her, checking her pulse _without _having a doctor's kit.

Puck placed one of his palms on her pulse, hoping that she was still living. If he hadn't been paying attention as much as he was right now, he would have missed the tiny little beat.

She's alive! Puck felt like he was soaring through the skies, but then a thought occurred to him. She was an Everafter, yes, but how could she have survived in the icy cold water for so long? Puck pondered this in his mind for a while. Grimm didn't have special powers. She was just a boring girl who only became an Everafter because of some book.

So how could she survive something like this? In a way, she was still a human.

Puck shrugged the thought off. It was probably because she was an Everafter.

Yep, that's what it was.

He then realised that though her pulse was beating even the tiniest amount, she was still not breathing.

Puck arched his brows in confusion. What had Grimm done to him when he had fallen into the water after he had crashed into the barrier?

Oh yeah, she had kissed him. The thought made him blush. Was he supposed to kiss her too?

No, wait, he wasn't supposed to kiss her. It was something else. Something like... CPTV?

No, it had three letters, Puck knew. CPR? Yes, that was it. Something he had been told about a long time ago.

_Technically, it's like kissing her_, Puck thought, disgusted.

He heaved a huge, dramatic sigh, bending down on his knees. _You're the Trickster King, the spiritual leader of juvenile delinquents and leader of layabouts and no-do-gooders, _he reminded he could fight a jabberwocky and a giant, then he could surely do _this._

Puck put his wings back in, narrowing his eyes. He figured that he would just have to play a really mean prank on her for making him do this. Yes, that's exactly what he was going to do. Well, if she survived.

Puck inhaled sharply as he leaned over, only mere inches away from Sabrina's face. He gulped, and pressed his lips to hers, reminding himself that this wasn't kissing; this was mouth to mouth – CPR.

**Sabrina POV**

Sabrina's head hurt. Her whole body felt numb and cold, lifeless and damp. But just as she felt like she was about to breathe her last, she felt something warm on her lips, and then some air coming down through her lungs. Instantly, enough oxygen filled her lungs and she was able to gasp in some air.

Her eyes fluttered open, and everything seemed fuzzy all of a sudden. She quickly focused on one thing in front of her, a figure. Her vision cleared and to her horror, saw that it was Puck. Embarrassed, Sabrina did the only thing she could think of; she jammed her elbow into his stomach, making him groan in pain.

"Don't ever do that again!" Sabrina cried out. She had the urge to touch her lips, but she held back.

"You drowned!" Puck said defensively, blushing furiously. But it was obvious that he was pleased she was alive.

"And whose fault was that?"

Puck stayed silent for a moment, looking at his shoes as is they were the most interesting thing man-kind had ever created. He finally looked up, his face pale.

"I-I'm sorry," He gulped.

"_Sorry?" _Sabrina raged. "That's all you could think of? Oh, wait, you can't think, you don't have a brain!"

"Grimm, it wasn't like I did it on purpose! And I said sorry, don't you think I'm humiliated enough?"

"I would have drowned to death!" Sabrina went on, ignoring Puck.

"But you didn't," Puck pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Sabrina flailed her arms in the air. She got up and was about to scissor out a kick at Puck, but he simply moved out of her range.

She glowered at him.

They both had a glaring contest until finally, Puck broke his gaze. "How did you survive?"

"Huh?" Was Sabrina's brilliant answer.

"I mean, you don't have any powers or anything to survive that long in the water. It was freezing."

Sabrina went silent, letting his words sink in. She debated in her mind whether to tell him or not.

"Remember how when we were fighting Mirror? And he made a force that knocked me and Daphne on the ground to attack us two months ago when the prophecy was made?"

Puck nodded.

"And you know how I had that bubble-shield that protected me and Daphne from being harmed by Mirror when we fell?"

Once again, Puck nodded.

"Well, the same thing sort of happened when I fell into the water," Sabrina said quietly.

"Wait, what? Then how did you get wet? Why were you unconscious?" Puck seemed perplexed.

Sabrina shook her head. "It only lasted for about five minutes or so, Puck. After that, it just disappeared. That's when my lungs started filling up with sea water and I couldn't seem to come up from the surface." She glared at Puck, still not forgiving him for dropping her in the middle of The Hudson Bay River.

"Blame Peter!" Was all Puck said. And then, as an afterthought, added, "I thought the powers you had gotten from a piece of the mirror were gone?"

"Exactly what I was wondering about," Sabrina gave him a _no duh, _look.

"Maybe..." Puck started. "It's those powers the old fairy hag had told you about?"

Sabrina stared at Puck for a long time. "You actually said something _helpful_!"

Puck looked offended. "Aren't I always a genius?"

But Sabrina was already pondering what Puck had said in her mind. Could it be true? What kind of power was inside her? Was it evil? No, it couldn't be because it had saved her from drowning. Well, for a few minutes, that is. But how and where did the powers come from? Was it some left over magic from the mirror? It couldn't be, Bunny Lancaster had informed her that she had used it all up. Unless, Sabrina gulped, Bunny had been lying.

She decided that she would tell this to her family. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Where was she anyways? Where were her family members? Where was the boat?

She observed her surroundings, amazed when she saw coconut trees and tropical plants and ferns grown everywhere. It looked like a tropical jungle, with a light airy breeze that carried the light, subtle smell of coconuts and bananas. There was also an intense floral smell of the orchids and the sea water in the air. Sabrina looked all around her. It didn't seem like a tropical jungle to her now that she noticed the sand she was standing on. It was rough and smooth at the same time, with little, tiny, microscopic pieces of ash and, to her horror, dried blood.

"What is this place?" She finally said, suddenly aware of the stares she got from animals that were hidden from her view.

"An Island," Puck rolled his eyes. He had been sitting on the sand, silently looking around.

"What kind of an Island?"

"I don't know," Puck responded airily. "But I'm pretty sure it's the old hag's island.

"Lagree's?" Sabrina knitted her brows in confusion.

"Duh."

"Where is everyone else then?" Sabrina was annoyed.

"I don't know, when I went to save your butt again, they somehow managed to disappear."

"So what you're saying is..." Sabrina began. "WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ISLAND WHICH COULD BELONG TO A POWERFUL FAIRY AND WE'RE LOST?!"

"Pretty much," Puck shrugged, grinning.

"We're lost!" Sabrina snapped. She planted her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I get the picture Grimm, no need to go crazier than you already are."

Sabrina felt like smacking the fairy boy.

"We're lost, stranded on an island, and you don't care at ALL?" She fumed.

"I tried to find them, but I couldn't!" Puck defended.

"Well, let's look harder! They can't be too far," Sabrina insisted, clearly impatient.

"Uh, Grimm, you need to chill. It sort of looks like it's about to rain." Puck pointed upwards.

Sabrina craned her neck to see through the tall coconut tree's that loomed above her. She could make out vague shapes and patches of grey and white, which she assumed were storm clouds.

"Can't you fly in the rain?"

"No, my wings won't work then!"

"Ugh, we need shelter!" Sabrina said, frustrated.

"Are you kidding me?" Puck said in horror. "We can't find a shelter here! And if we have to build one, it takes too much work, I am royalty! I do not build _Shelters_!" He stood up abruptly. "Besides, It's just rain. We don't need shelter; we have the trees as cover."

"Stay out here?" Sabrina cried out. "Are you nuts? We could catch hypothermia!"

"Grimm, you just drowned. Are you really serious of catching Hippo whatever in the _rain_?"

"I'll get wet!" Sabrina said dumbly.

Puck snorted. "Use your brain Stinky, you're already soaked from the water you drowned in."

Sabrina looked down at her clothes, which were soaked and not even the least bit dry despite the humid air.

"We still need shelter," She said stubbornly, flushing at her stupidity.

Puck smirked. "The Trickster King will not obey."

Sabrina wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face. She clenched and unclenched her fists, finally letting out an exasperated sigh and turning on her heels.

"Hey, where are you going?" Puck's called out.

"Anywhere but here!" Sabrina didn't bother looking back; she just kept walking until she stopped in front of the sea. The island didn't look so beautiful now. In fact, it looked creepy and scary, what with the storm clouds above her. The atmosphere was dim and gloomy, making chills go down Sabrina's spine. She looked behind her, hoping Puck had followed her, but she soon found out he hadn't.

"That lazy couch potato," Sabrina muttered. The hard packed wet sand crunched under Sabrina's bare feet as she walked along the tide line. (Somehow, she had managed to lose her sneakers)

Sabrina could feel the cold water lapping over the top of her feet, reaching her ankles. There was a subtle, cool breeze off the ocean that might have chilled her if not for its warm embrace that comforted her like a down blanket on a cold winter night.

Sabrina stopped and stared out at the sea, wondering if she would ever find her family members again. What were the chances? They could be on the other side of this Island for all she knew. Maybe even farther. She brushed away the wet blonde strands of hair that was stuck to the moisture on her face, sighing.

The taste of the salt from the sea sprayed on her lips as a big wave rushed over the sand. She put on a determined face. She was Sabrina Grimm, and she was NOT going to give up, she would find her family, defeat Lagree, and have a normal life no matter _what._

The distant sound of water trickling down the rocks, the leaves of the palm trees gently caressing each other in the breeze faded away as thunder rumbled from above. Instead, pillars of soft light reached up to the sky like glowing cracks, the wind creaking in rhythm. Lightning flashed.

Big, fat, rain drops poured down on the ground, soaking Sabrina once again. She wasn't aware of it until now that somehow, the sun had disappeared, replaced by the paler, colder light of the moon. Sabrina shivered as more rain drops cascaded down on her. The breeze had changed to a harsh thing, one carrying new scents that somehow represented danger.

Sabrina decided that it was better to stay with Puck rather than to be out here, where she was vulnerable and helpless. She hated that she was feeling helpless.

Something inside of Sabrina forced her limbs into motion, and before she knew it, she was running back into the flurry of palm trees and other tropical plants.

The speed of her passage wrung tears from her eyes, but she didn't dare slow down. She abruptly stopped when she spotted Puck.

"Where did you go?" He demanded. "It's raining!"

"I think I know that," Sabrina snapped as more fat rain drops poured down on both of them. Puck's hair was matted to his head, and Sabrina couldn't help thinking how _cute_ he looked. With great disgust, she shoved that thought out of her mind immediately.

"I hate to admit this, but I think you were right about that "Shelter" thing." Puck sighed dramatically.

"We can't build a shelter in this rain!" Sabrina said.

Puck gave her a look before transforming into a rhinoceros. He kicked down several palm trees with his humongous rhino feet, shouting "Timber!" Each time a tree landed on the ground. Sabrina tried very, very, hard from not being crushed as hundreds of rain drops occasionally blinded her for a moment or two.

It was raining really, really hard.

And darkness had just settled in.

**Puck POV **

Puck couldn't believe how much fun he was having kicking down tree's with his awesome rhino feet. Talk about some serious rhino-fu.

After he was positive there were enough trees knocked down, Puck transformed into a gorilla.

"Stand back!" He called back over his shoulder towards Sabrina, who was shivering and wiping raindrops off her face. She nodded and moved farther back.

_Weakling!_

Puck turned around again, picking each tree he had knocked down and leaning them against another, so it sort of looked like a cone shaped something.

Puck diminished back to his true form and got out his flute from his pocket. He blew into it and instantly, glowing yellow lights swarmed around him.

"go make the shelter more safe to be in, my minions!" He ordered. The little pixies quickly saluted and went to do their task. Puck turned around and walked over to Sabrina, escorting her towards the shelter he had made.

"Are you sure this is going to work? Is it steady?" Sabrina asked doubtfully.

"My minions are taking care of that," Puck assured her. "And you should honour the Trickster King, not disrespect the amazing structure he has built!"

Even though it was raining hard, Puck still saw Sabrina roll her eyes. She dare disrespect the Trickster?

"Fine, thanks."

Those words surprised him. Did she just _thank _him?

_She must've hit her head at one point when she was drowning,_ Puck decided.

After a few minutes later, his minions flew back towards him.

"_Everything seems fine, we have also done something...Exquisite for you, Master," _They twittered as they pulsed with light. They flew away before Puck could question them anymore.

Sabrina gave him a puzzled look, and he shrugged as they both crawled into the small shelter, which held very small space inside.

Puck's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw what his minions had done. Pink and red lilacs and other tropical flowers were rearranged in the small space, small yellow flowers hung from vines above that were attached to the trees bark.

Heart shaped leaves were also decorated inside the place, and it made Puck want to gag.

Beside him, he heard Sabrina groan as he tried to suppress his own as well.

What had his minions just done?

**I hope you guys liked this...it took a while to write this, as said above. So, review! They mean a lot to me!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
